Spies, Secrets and Lies
by Our Lady Bourbon
Summary: The confines of Order HQ grow tighter when someone from Sirius' past is called back from the apparent dead. He is forced to examine their past, Harry gains an aunt as War descends. *Sharing characters, places and names with Queen JKR, I DO NOT OWN
1. Chapter 1

Albus knew that as soon as Harry was sent up stairs, the others would illuminate towards the events of the summer. But for his best interests to be preserved, he could not yet risk for the boy to sit in on Order meetings. He couldn't risk that he see him that evening either lest Harry demand answers precluding to his being kept in the dark. Albus thought he was being merciful, but once again he was trying to protect the boy form things he would face eventually.

And so the meeting began. Food and plates had been cleared off of the table and everyone was seated in pulsating anticipation. There was no word yet on the status of the weapon and as soon as this was mentioned, the front door to Number 12 creaked open and in stepped the Black clad Potions master.

"Took you long enough." Sneered Sirius from his corner in the kitchen.

"It may have escaped your notice Black, but it takes time to get from one place to another. Of course, one must first venture outside to afford that luxury. Or didn't you know?" replied the silky voice of one Severus Snape. If it weren't for the headmaster's stern gaze then a playground scuffle was sure to break out as soon as Sirius made to lunge at the cloaked man.

"Severus, thank you for joining us. What is there to report?"

With several barks from Moody, points of information from Moony, counters from Severus and shouting matched between Molly and Sirius, the meeting progressed in time but came to no fruition; yes information provided by the spy was corroborated by other members of the order but nothing new was learned. The frustration and he fear was palpable like a solid persistent thrum. When Dumbledore was about to close the meeting, a knock sounded and his eyes sparked that twinkle in amusement. The fact that the wizard went to open the door personally indicated to the rest of the group that he was waiting for this knock form whoever it may be and that they should follow.

The opened and not one but two figures stepped into the hallway. Several of the members that could see form their place but the kitchen doorway held up their hands in warning in regards to Mrs. Black's portrait. But the taller of the figures seemed to know even before they did and pulled the smaller by their side. With their hoods up and shoulders shaking from cold; summer nights in London were hardly kind, it was a mystery as to who they were.

The taller of two inhaled deeply and exhaled as the headmaster enveloped them into an embrace that they had not witnessed the old man make in – well – ever. Whoever they were, they were being honoured greatly, more greatly than any Order of Merlin could bestow. They murmured their greeting and when released, they made to move their hood.

Bejewelled fingers lifted the hood and the smaller of the figure followed to do the same. Molly gasped and stifled sobs. Moody barked his tell tale laugh and for the first time in his life, Severus was struck dumb. Albus, all the while was smiling.

"It isn't true." sobbed Molly as she took tentative steps towards the woman in the hood. "You're not real. You can't be." She touched her face softly and hugged the woman close, burying her face in the woman's shoulder. "You died."

"Well, I could leave if it would make you feel better Molly dear." The woman stated off handed as she patted Molly.

"Don't you dare joke, don't you dare."

"My apologies, I assure you are sincere."

You're apologies are as sincere as my cooking giving out food poisoning."

"Molly, you wound me." The woman left Molly in tears and went over to Moody hugged him as if she was about to walk through him. The collective gasp was heard when he hugged back so fiercely that she was lifted off the ground.

"Good to see you kid."

"I didn't practice constant vigilance for nothing you old sod."

"Aye."

She turned to Severus whose mouth was now no longer in its usual thin line, which was the equivalent of him gaping like a fish. She beamed at him and cupped his face. "Look at you." She said, then pushed his hair back from his face, "somebody went and got all handsome." Severus' action too defied logic when he pulled her in for an embrace.

"You look good for someone so dead."

"Why thank you Rus," she said with a wink "I'd like you all to meet m-" but she was cut off by Albus clearing his throat.

"Delaine, I was about to have that meeting."

"Of course Albus." The woman, Delaine, went over the young girl by the door and spoke to her in hushed tones. She then followed the headmaster to another side room off the kitchen. "Maybe later." She turned to Molly who fussed over how thin she was and how she should meet everyone.

She hung up her cloak and stepped into the kitchen like she owned it in her black slacks and purple blouse.

...

Again, form his corner in the kitchen, Sirius was puzzled. He heard Molly crying and Moody laughing and Severus hadn't said a word. Then he saw Albus walk past the kitchen with a young girl, probably no older than Harry, she looked oddly familiar. He turned the Remus and Tonks and they reciprocated his shrug. It wasn't until Molly came in fussing about the visitor that he slunk further into the shadows of the pantry where his lungs choked and his mind bubbled. The only frothy thought that emerged was one of realisation: _She's alive... _

Delaine, was just as they remembered her. Light brown hair that used to fall in waves down her back was now in a tight bun with chop stick-like pins holding it in place, dark blue eyes that almost looked violet and strong lined face that commanded respect. And she was alive.

"REMUS!" She ran over the ware wolf and smothered him in a teary hug.

"It can't be." He gasped out.

"Sorry old boy." She said, relinquishing her hold on him.

"This-this is Nympho-" To which Tonks sniffed loudly, "Sorry, this is Tonks."

"Pleasure to meet you Tonks." Delaine stretched her arm out for a handshake which Tonks shook enthusiastically.

She made her way around the room and greeted Kingsley and Arthur and when she came to young man by the sink, she melted. "Molly is this..?" To which Molly nodded. "Is this Bill?"

"I'm Bill" he stated in confusion. "Have me met?"

"Have me met?" she asked incredulously, "I'm you're godmother boy. Hell, I delivered your brother's Fred and George. Now come here and give me a hug; I haven't seen you since your mum saw me off for my first year." she laughed. It seemed that she hadn't even noticed Sirius in the corner and everyone in the room found it odd that she had not asked after him. But instead of commenting she asked them about their lives and their children.

"That's it." Remus snapped, "In danger of being impressed with your evasive skills, I as well, I'm sure, everyone else," his glinted towards the man sulking in the corner, "Would like to know where you have been and why you're here now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're back, but why?"

"Would you hate me terribly if I said that I can't tell you?"

"Only a little bit."

"What if I said that I can't tell you _yet_?"

"Better." He grinned.

"So Molly dearest, when do I get to meet the rest of my god children?" Molly blushed, "I assume there are more." She teased, nudging Arthur in the ribs.

"They are upstairs, you can see them tomorrow. Are you staying? I'm sure we can find a room for you. Maybe your old-"

"No," she said all too quickly, "Thank you, I only dropped in to touch base. I was contacted by out illustrious headmaster after the events of summer and was _activated_ for lack of a better term."

"Will you be joining me _at Hogwarts_?" asked Severus in mild interest and smirked when she picked up on his subtle intonation.

"That depends on the circumstances and whether or not I am _able to_." He gave a slight nod n acknowledgement.

"Say Del," started Moody, "Who was that with you when you arrived?"

"I can't say just yet. Sorry for all the secrets, believe me; I'm bursting to tell you but, desperate times and all."

"Speaking of desperate, are you going to join us Black or are you going to continue to sulk from your little hidey hole?" Severus called out. The words weren't even out of his mouth when Delaine gasped and latched onto his forearm in fear.

"He's here?"

"I assumed you knew and was just ignoring his existence." When she shook her head he was surprised, "I suppose some of your abilities have been dampened in you absence."

When Sirius stepped out of the shadows looking as gaunt as he did from when he was in Azkaban, Delaine's face contorted in rage and hurt. Severus took advantage of the situation and patted her hand on his arm and smirked when Sirius growled at him. Remus motioned for Tonks to leave the room, Arthur and Molly followed, as did Kingsley and Moody, but the latter only budged when Molly glared at him.

"Would you like to me stay Delaine?"

"No Severus, I'll be fine. Thank you." She released his arm and he stood with flourish, leaving the dog facing her at the table.

"Hi." He whispered in shock.

Everyone waited at the door that Severus closed behind him much. The group looked like the kids had when the Order was in session, trying to eavesdrop. "Tonks, you'd better get Albus before she kills him." said Molly with a quiver in her voice. Not wanting to see the rest of the show, Kingsley bid his goodbye and left Moody looking agitated – more than usual anyway.

...

"I've missed you." croaked Sirius. She stood and walked over to where he stood. At the sound of her heels clicking on the wooden floor, Severus tapped the door and it became transparent but still solid to the occupants.

"Was that really necessary Severus?" asked Remus.

"If she is going to tear him limb from limb, then I want to be there when it happens."

...

She stood nose to nose and tried to read him. He looked older than he was supposed to. _Well, Azkaban will do that._ She thought. His skin was pale, his eyes lacked light and he looked scared of her. _Well he should be_. "You look good De. Really good." He gulped. Odd, Sirius Black did not gulp. He inched closer to cup her face, the look in his eyes told her that he was genuinely happy to see her, but she couldn't see the hints of forgiveness in the pale irises.

"Stop." She commanded and he immediately recoiled. "How could you?" she hissed. "How could you?"

...

Albus' bemused expression at the group outside the kitchen door didn't go unnoticed and he had the young girl by his side looking dejected. Everyone flinched when Delaine screamed.

...

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"You'll have to elaborate love-"

"Don't you dare-don't you dare call me love. If I were, you would not have done what you did."

"I admit what I did was stupid. I was young, I didn't mean what I said."

"I was young too Black!" She spat his name in hate; she never called him Black. "I wanted to be just as stupid, but we had responsibilities. There was a war going on. What did you expect? That I would just run away with you? ANSWER ME!"

...

"Do you hear that?" asked Ginny from the upstairs rooms.

"Should we go and check?" asked Heroine.

"Nah, they're probably just hashing out details." intoned Ron, not looking up from his chess game with Harry.

...

"Hey! Maybe you didn't run away with me, but I sure as hell didn't expect you to run where did."

"I did what I had to. I had no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"And I made mine; I had to live with it – not you."

"I had to live without you."

...

"Hmm, I never expected him to be the sentimental type." Drawled Severus. He looked decidedly unruffled when Molly and Tonks shushed him. The aged Auror's eyes whizzed to the potions master and smirked, but then both his eyes narrowed on the girl beside Dumbledore and the shimmer that surrounded her. He too made a swift exit.

...

"Do you know what I had to go through? Do you know what I did for you? To keep you safe?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry; I can't turn back time? I already forgave for all that."

"You _forgave me? _I don't need your forgiveness; you should be begging me for mine! And even if you could change the past, you wouldn't do anything any different, because people like you never change." He stepped closer to her, trying to make her understand.

"NO! Don't come any closer! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME SIRIUS BLACK!" She huffed in anger and loosened the collar of her blouse. At the angle she was at, he could see a deep scar running from the back of her neck, round her collarbone and deeper. Where it ended didn't bare thinking about.

...

The continued screams roused the kids form upstairs and they skidded to a halt; Harry was only stopped from toppling forward by Dumbledore's back. "Oh, sorry Professor. We heard screaming." He looked around and saw that Moody and Kingsley was gone, Remus and Tonks were whispering in the corer by the door and Arthur, Molly, Severus, Dumbledore and a girl were staring at a door. "What's going on?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes as Snape smirking at the door clearly enjoying what he saw.

...

"HELP ME UNDERSTAND THEN." He didn't mean to shout, but thinking of all the years that he's been without her and all the time he's spent mourning her he just had to get the anger out. She was alive and she was still so beautiful.

"There is nothing I want to say to you."

"Then why are you here?" He didn't want to ask that because he didn't care; she back and that was all there was too it. God how he missed her?

"Because-"

"You wanted to see me, I know you did. Don't tell me that in your self-imposed exile you didn't catch any wind of my escape. You knew I would be here and you ignored me. You knew how I felt about you and LEFT ME!"

"LEFT YOU? LEFT YOU? I left to save you! You'd be dead long before the Auror's came to arrest you. There's always more than one life to save when you're involved." _Still so beautiful _he thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it however you like, you-" but she was cut off when he smashed his lips against hers. However brief it was, the kiss brought back many memories and many feelings that she had long since stopped feeling. She struggled against him, trying to push him away and hitting him. She had to stop the burning of her lips and tingles down her spine. He had no intention of letting her go. In her flailing she managed to make contact between her knuckles and his jaw. She pushed him to the wall and whipped out her wand so fast she was sure her arm had popped out of the socket. She stepped closer and before he knew what had happened, his face was smarting and a hand shaped bruise was forming on his cheek. "Never! Never without my permission!" She panted.

...

"Sirius!" Cried Harry as he tried to lunge for the door, only to be stopped by Snape. "Let me go, she'll kill him!"

"That's what I'm hoping for Potter. Kindly pipe down."

"Severus." warned the headmaster from the foot of the stairs. "Harry, that woman is an old acquaintance of his and a founding Order member. She and Sirius need to clear the air, as it were."

"So he's safe?"

"For now at least." Snarled the Potions master.

...

"There was a time when I didn't need it." He spat angrily.

"You disgust me."

"You don't mean that. You loved me. We had a life together."

"Exactly, loved, passed tense. I no longer feel anything but contempt for you Black."

"At least tell me what went wrong."

"Wrong? What went right?" she laughed.

"We were right. Very right. But you" he pointed a stiff finger at her, "You ruined it!"

"I almost regret saving your life now." She murmured.

...

"She saved his life?" Asked Ron nosily. He was promptly shushed and elbowed in the ribs by Ginny and smacked on the head by George.

...

Delaine turned her back to him and composed herself and took several fortifying breaths. She looked as if in deep thought and kept buttoning and unbuttoning her cuff. "Like I said, I have nothing to say to you. I do apologise though, I know how much you hate being called Black."

"Think nothing of it. Help me understand."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. More won't, but still can't."

"Why?" he asked, getting angry, "Because Dumbledore said so?"

"Because _I_ say so."

"How nice for you." His sneer would make Snape very proud, she thought.

"Hey! I don't owe you anything."

"Anything but an explanation. You were missing and presumed dead for sixteen years. I mourned you! I went to your funeral, I really didn't want to, but James and Lilly convinced me, did you know that? They wanted me to make my peace with you, even though you betrayed us. Does that mean nothing?"

"I also went to my funeral. I liked your speech, even if you were sunk-drunk through most of it. Tell me, did Moony ever get all your sick out of his coat?"

"Don't mock my grief." He warned.

"Or what?" he was standing impossible close to her now and he knew she had a dislike of being trapped.

"Move. I need space."

"I need answers."

"I need you to move."

"Delaine Nero don't you dare act the victim! Don't you dare."He whispered into her neck, "You'll be the death of me.", still holding fast to her wrists. Try as she might, she couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through her.

"I bloody well be if you don't LET ME GO!" She screamed in his ear. He jumped in fear, even though she was lighting a roaring fire in the pit of his stomach. He was infuriated now and pushed her away with more force than necessary. She hit the table and fell off of it. He gasped when her head hit the floor with a loud thud.

...

Both Severus and Harry were shaking; the former with anger and the latter with fear. Severus knew the dog had a temper but he didn't expect him to hurt Delaine, not ever. It reminded him too much of bad memories. His growl didn't go unnoticed. Harry on the other hand had never seen his godfather react like this and was worried for the woman, even more so when she didn't get up straight away.

...

Sirius kneeled down to help her up, but she twisted away from him and stood abruptly with her wand aimed at his head.

...

Harry sensed the beginnings of a curse and rushed into the door, but he stopped when the woman swayed dangerously. "SIRIUS!"

...

"De?" Asked Sirius cautiously. But she blinked and her eyes rolled back into her head. Then she fell forward and landed on the object of her hatred.

The girl was standing by Molly and rushed past Severus and into the room. "MUM!


	2. Chapter 2

One by one the occupants of the old dilapidated house trickled onto the kitchen. Molly went right ahead to start on breakfast and in her sleepy state she bumped into Delaine who was laying the last of the plates onto the table. Everyone felt like they were back at school; large plates filled with breakfast meats, porridge, fruit, and toast and eggs, bacon, sausages fried to perfection and steaming pots of tea and coffee. Ron was the first to sit and fill his plate.

"Morning all!" Delaine smiled brightly. "Hey sweets." She hugged Vena as she came through the door.

"Mum?" Vena was wide eyed and surveying the table.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I can needle point and knit as well." She smirked. "Your auntie Molly taught me everything she knows."

"Delaine, there was no need to go to all the trouble." Sail Molly, standing by the work top sipping her tea.

"Couldn't help it, I slept too well, woke up with far too much energy."

"Makes sense." Grumbled Sirius form the door.

"What does?" She asked sweetly.

"I said it makes sense that you'd feel well rested."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sleeping in a familiar bed would have anyone sleeping soundly. Makes sense that you slept well in my brother's bed."

The room went silent, the kids looked at her, expecting her to retaliate, especially after last night, but she just stood there. Vena was beet red with embarrassment, Hermione and Ginny looked apologetic, Fred, George and Ron suddenly disliked Delaine and that she cheated on Sirius. She looked at Sirius in disbelief and her face twisted in an angry smile. Vena stood and walked over to her mother and whispered something to her. Delaine shook her head. "Sit. Eat." The authority was dripping from her voice and Vena flinched but instead of listening to her mother she turned to face Sirius.

"From now on, Mr. Black, you say nothing to my mum." She commanded, he raised an inquiring brow at her boldness.

"Vena!" hissed Delaine. "Sit, eat and when you're done, we're leaving."

"But mum-" She fell silent after Delaine shot her a fiery glance.

"I'm sorry everyone, please enjoy the breakfast." She made to go out of the room. Molly admonished Sirius who caught hold of Delaines wrist as she passed; he saw her shoulders drop in defeat.

"What's this? Nothing to say in your defence? I'm surprised." He sneered.

"Let me go, I'm tired."

"I thought you said you were well rested." He spat.

"I'm tired of holding it in. If you don't let me go, I'll hurt you."

"Erm, Sirius?" he turned and saw an apprehensive Harry by the door, nervously ruffling his hair.

"Oh my..." gasped Delaine. Harry was used to this reaction but he was not used to what he saw next; Delaine pulled herself free and ran to where Harry stood and hugged him. He looked at Ron in panic but received a shrug.

"Er, erm, hi?" he ventured.

"You get away from him!" ordered Sirius.

"Sirius look." She said in awe, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of an argument. "He looks just like James, just like my James!" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "My apologies, I didn't mean to jump you dear boy, but oh my. I'm so happy you're here."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Delaine looked deep in thought, but determined. "Oh to hell with the old coot!" she hugged him again, "God I'm just so happy you're here. We'll talk after breakfast, is that ok, there is so much I want to tell you?"

"Er, yeah."

"So mum, are we staying?"

"Damn straight." Delaine sauntered out of the kitchen before leaning back into the doorframe. "Sirius, ten minutes, parlour." She ordered, leaving confusion in her wake.

"What just happened?" asked Ron with his face full of food.

...

Ten minutes later, the dog strutted into the parlour wand at the ready. If she wanted a duel, she'd damn well get one. The tables and chairs and wheeled bookshelves were pushed to the side, leaving a long strip of floorboard down the middle. The door was shut, locked and silenced but that didn't stop the other occupants of the house standing as close to the door as possible. Vena was sceptical of Sirius coming out in one piece as was the rest of the crowd, not that Harry was about to admit what he thought.

"Harry, will he be alright?"

"Course!" his voice was forceful but the tremor was there.

This didn't go unnoticed and the twins thought a wager was in order.

They didn't bow, they didn't take paces, they just let their anger out on one another, and the house shook. Close to an hour later, they emerged, tired, fuming, but dramatically easier around each other. Her leg was stiff and he had a cut from a hex one his cheek, no one said a word but were all relieved that they were not likely to blow up at any moment if the other was in the room.

That afternoon, Severus made an appearance but his meeting with Delaine was brief and silent. This annoyed Sirius to no end leaving all the efforts made towards civility hat morning in the dust.

...

After a thorough cleaning, Delaine brought up a lunch tray to the kids in the drawing room. As she was about to leave, Harry called out to her and she beamed at him.

"You said you wanted to talk."

"Now, or when you have time, what would you prefer?

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my friends." He said confidently.

"As you wish." She took a sandwich, and sat on the sofa opposite them. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Harry and even Vena eyed her wearily. "You don't mind terribly if I jump right in; I detest preamble." They nodded. "Firstly, let me indulge in a little preamble; I am not, under pain of death supposed to tell you what I'm about to tell you, but then again, I've never been one to set much store by the rules either. Now onto business, I'm your aunt, from your dad's side."

"You're what?" they choked.

"Vena, meet your cousin." Vena gave him a sheepish wave.

"How? I was told my dad was an only child."

"He was. But your great grandparent s weren't. My grandparents were your grandparent's cousins."

Harry wanted to detest this woman with all he was; she was his magical link but all this time, he had to spend it with the Dursley's. All his pent up rage came crashing down around him and he exploded. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?"

Everyone flinched and recoiled except for Delaine. "Vena!" admonished Delaine, "What have I taught you about flinching?"

"To not." She said defiantly and Delaine looked on with approval.

"If you thought that was bad, you should have seen him two weeks ago when he arrived." whispered Ron, who was then promptly elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

"To answer your question Harry, I was on the run, I couldn't very well take you with me, and I had no resources for one child let alone two."

"You could've gotten in touch."

"You need to lower your voice young man." He respectfully de-tensed and relaxed. "When you do, you'll understand that I had no way of knowing where you were because I was out of the country by the time I heard what had happened. I didn't know where I was going to be in the day to day, constantly on the move. It was a hard enough situation in which I learnt that I was expecting a baby myself."

"You found out you were pregnant while on the run?" asked Vena surprised.

"Yes. Like I said: a difficult situation to begin with. When I saw Dumbledore, a few years on, he assured me you were safe where you were."

"Even if it was in a cupboard under the stairs?"

"Excuse me." Delaine's eyes flashed in anger.

"That's where they made him live until he got his letter." Explained Hermione.

"And they starved him." Added Ron.

"Then they put bars on his windows." The twins chimed in.

"They ran him ragged." Harry felt Ginny's conviction and suppressed the tear in his eyes.

"Be safe in the knowledge that I will be paying them a visit."

"There's no need." He ground out.

"And why not?

"Because it's been taken care of."

"Very well. But know this – I am back and I am here to help."

"How did you know to come back now?"

"The exiles grapevine." Said Vena. "We heard that Voldemort had come back so we decided to follow suit." She frowned, confused at why most the occupants of their couch had flinched. "Then we got in contact with Gramps, and he arranged for safe passage from South Africa. It took us two month, moving slowly, to get to France. After that, smooth sailing."

"I fled – and not from cowardice – there were people after me, people far more powerful than me. There were people that were out to get me and I had to keep my daughter safe. So I fled, so I could fight another day."

"If you wanted to keep her safe, you could have left her with someone; at least she wouldn't have been dragged around, even if it was with muggles."

Delaine softened. "In an ideal world that is exactly what I would have done. But there was no one I could trust that much and if there was, they all had their own children to keep safe from all the killing."

"That and no one would have wanted to take me in bec-"

"That doesn't matter right now." Delaine tossed Vena a look that screamed _we'll have a talk later_. "What matters is that you would have been less safe that you were when you living with Lily's family. Just think; if you'd have been with me, then no Hogwarts, no Weasley's, no Hermione, no cockamamie adventures. Voldemort would have gotten the stone in your first year, Ginny wouldn't have survived in your second and Sirius would have stayed kissed in your third."

"Voldemort couldn't have come back in fourth if he didn't have my blood."

"That is not your fault. It was an eventuality that was out of your control. He would have found a way with or without you."

"I still don't understand why you came back."

"All these years that I've kept us safe would be for nothing if I didn't fight to get rid of that maniac. I left to keep those I care about safe, that includes you Harry and now I'm back to keep those I care about safe. If I'd have stayed then I wouldn't ever have left your side and you and Vena would have been in more danger than I care to think about. I hope you can forgive me."

"Why did no one ever tell me about you?"

"Like Sirius, I was thought a traitor because I fled. There was no point talking about me after I put about that I was dead, a rumour helped by Dumbledore."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Traitor or not, the people closest to me, didn't get closure and found it easier to not talk about me or remember me and I don't blame them." She turned to the four red haired children, "Your mum was my best friend. She was my mentor and the big sister I never had." she said, "She made you all my godchildren. All seven of you. Even though I was thought dead and haven't even met all of you. That's how she honoured my memory without having to talk about it as well as disregarding any comments against my character."

"Can I be honest?" asked Harry.

"Brutally so, dear boy."

"Is it alright if I don't trust you just yet?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You've just got a load of information dumped on you, you need time to process. I completely agree."

"It's got nothing to do with that. Some of your story agrees with that Sirius told me last night."

"Then?"

"I don't trust people who were in Slytherin. I don't care if Snape is working with the Order, but I don't trust him either."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Yes, I was a dungeon dweller in my school days, but I was in no way accepted as one for various reasons. But when I refused to join and some of them decided to punish me for it, who else should come to my rescue but your dad and his best friends."

"They attacked you?"

"Course!" she laughed, "They wouldn't let an insult like that go without retribution. Got my first battle scar that day; racked up quite the collection since then." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you." murmured Harry. "You're the first person in a long time to give me straight answers."

"Don't thank me just yet, it's only because I know now as a young man. Everyone else has seen you grow up, they are going to see you as that plucky eleven year old for as long as you live. Take Vena, she may be turning fifteen soon and she may have fought by my side like a veteran but she will always be a stumbling toddler to me."

"Mu-u-um." Vena covered her now red face.

"Now, finish lunch or Molly will have my head twice over, godmother or not. Ron, you owe me a game of wizard's chess, I hear you're quite good, Ginny we must chat, and you two-" she pointed at the twins, "I want a complete run down off all your antics, I am a big fan and I'm curious as to what you've been doing to carry on the Marauder's legacy."

"It's a date." Echoed the twins.

...

Everyone was busy for the next few days; Delaine was spending hours with her god children, leaving Vena and Harry to get to know each other as much as possible – they were family after all. They sat at the kitchen table with a game of exploding snap and made small talk.

"Hey, isn't it your birthday soon?" asked Harry as she put down a two. "Planning anything?"

"Mum says dinner and a few laughs."

"Sounds nice When?"

"August twenty eighth.."

"Just before school then."

"What's it like?"

"The castle is huge, there are moving staircases, house ghosts, the lessons are ok, and we have Snape for potions- they are never fun. The grounds are even better, we usually have a standing tea date with Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor – politely accept the rock cakes, do not be tempted to eat them though, we learnt that the hard way."

"Are there any books in the library on ex-students?"

"You'd have to ask Hermione, she practically lives there. Why do you ask?"

"I want to learn more about mum; she never tells me about her childhood or when she was a student. The only thing I know about her is what happened since I was born."

"You could ask Sirius, he went to school with her or ."

"I don't know if he'd want to talk to me and I don't want to bother her, she's busy enough as it is."

"I could ask him if you like?"

"No, I'll ask him, thanks though. I know mum would love to talk to you about your parents, they were best friends and family of course, I know that much."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all, you're family too." She may have said it simply enough, but Harry's heart swelled until it was sitting in his throat.

"Maybe you can find out why she and Sirius are so mad at each other all the time."

"I thought it was because of the weird love triangle with his brother."

"That would make sense, but after all this time you'd think they'd have gotten over it. I'm thinking there's more to the story than that."

"Maybe we can get them to make up."

"I'm not setting my mum up with her school boyfriend." She laughed.

"No, no," He said, his laugh subsiding, "Just enough for them to be able to work together without killing each other."

"So are you coming with us for our Hogwarts things tomorrow?"

"O yeah the letters came today. Yeah I am. I was thinking to go with mum but Gramps said she's not allowed out."

"Same with Sirius."

...

Vena had never had a birthday party before and it seemed that every available member of the Order had claimed a seat. There was cake and food and laughter. She'd received make shift presents from the other kids and by the end of her mother's speech, both were in tears.

"You have no idea how proud I am my sweet. Happy birthday." Delaine led Vena out of the kitchen and by the door and took out a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Vena. "Venatici-Canis Nero."

"Mum?" she asked wearily; mum only ever used her full name when she was in trouble.

"I got this the morning I got my letter. One more present my lovely. Think of it as our very own family heirloom." Vena opened the box and inside was a ring obviously meant for her pinky finger, the small ring face was a in the shape of a crescent moon and on the tip by her knuckle was the tiniest butterfly she'd ever seen. "And if you look closely, the wings flutter every now and again, you know, just for fun."

"Mum, it's beautiful."

"So should it be worn by someone so beautiful my sweet. Now, go enjoy yourself." She ignored Sirius as the shocked expression slid off his face and he fumbled with his shirt collar. She turned to the door expectantly. "Severus!" she greeted his with a hug. "Thank you for coming." He nodded.

"Naturally." Severus my not have been big on affection but after Lilly, Delaine was his best friend and to come to his best friend's daughters' birthday celebration went without saying.

"She's through there." He swept past her and Sirius, leaving the two alone.

"You really love her." Stated Sirius.

"Yes, very much."

"I thought you only had that one ring." He said as he absent-mindedly rubbed his chest.

"There are a few pieces with the design, I got a pendant and attached it to a band – instant ring." She left him standing in the hallways but made a real show of playing with a chain just under the blouse collar.

The first few celebratory cuts of cake were being passed around and everyone jokingly fed a piece to Vena while Delaine cut up the rest up to be passed around. But a searing pain shot through her left shoulder and down her arm to where her hands clutched at the knife. _Not now!_ Her mind pleaded. The knife started shaking and she couldn't unfurl her fingers. The tremors didn't go unnoticed. Ginny made the mistake of gently touching Delaine's forearm and ask her if she was alright. Vena saw it happen in slow motion and it seemed as though she could get to her mother fast enough. But Ginny had a shallow bloody gash down her arm as Sirius threw Delaine against the wall. Molly screamed and it halted everyone where when they stood. All head turned to Ginny who was cradling her arm to her chest as Molly tried to heal it. Seconds later Ron, Harry, Hermione and the other Weasely children all had their wands out and pointed at Delaine who was cowering on the floor.

"No, it was an accident." She pleaded, she stood to comfort Ginny by Sirius barred her path.

"Move, don't hurt her! Mum!"

"You're a menace!" he sneered. "She's a child!"

"I-I"

"Mum, it is ok." Vena soothed, "It's ok." Vena called for Kreature – his appearance was puzzling since he only ever answered to Sirius, it was even more puzzling that he said not a word against her - she asked him to take Delaine out of the room and into the parlour. She pulled out a small vial from her pocket and asked for Ginny's hand. "It'll heal it, it won't hurt." Ginny whimpered and held her arm out. Vena slathered the liquid onto the cut and then wiped it clean with cloth only to reveal unscarred, uncut skin. "There, I'll be back, just let me take care of mum." She left and was back in no less than two minutes.

"Explain." Commanded Harry through gritted teeth and fire in his eyes.

"I will." Vena sighed, "Please put your wands down." They lowered their wands and took their seats. "When I was younger and we were still on the move, there was an attack. I think it was Prague or Chile. Death Eaters ambushed mum and me and while trying to shield me, mum took a pretty dark curse to the shoulder. Me being so young, my magic lashed out and I guess served as some sort of protection. So instead of blowing up or whatever the curse was supposed to do, it got trapped."

"There's a curse trapped in her?" asked Siruis in disbelief.

"Yes and at least a few times a day without fail, it will manifest and she can't control her own hand."

"I wondered why her wand hand changed." He murmured.

"I'm able to neutralise it with this potion," she held up the vial that she's used on Ginny, "and some healing charms, but it never lasts."

"And that's where you've been going several times a day? To heal your mum?" asked Hermione sadly and was answered with a nod.

"It's ok. No harm done, and she did look like she was trying to fight it." Said Ginny brightly.

"No it isn't." Snapped Sirius. "What if she can't fight it like she did now? You could have died. It could be anyone of you."

"Hey! We've been here for over two weeks and this is the first time it's gotten out of hand." Cried Vena.

"Vena, it's ok, he's right, it could have been anyone. Ginny I'm so sorry." Said Delaine solemnly form the door, rotating her shoulder as if easing joint pain.

"It's ok really, I know what's it's like to not have any control over your actions. It can get scary."

"Thank you. Molly, Arthur, please forgive me." Molly hugged the woman, but Sirius wasn't having any of it. He got up and dragged Delaine upstairs and ordered to pack."You are having a laugh; I'm not leaving without Vena."

"When did you hear me say that she's staying?" he spat.

"What?"

"I want you and your daughter out of my house!" She had her wand out so fast the Marauder had no time to even flinch towards the wand in his pocket.

"You may say whatever you wish to me. But never, ever upon pain of death voice a sound against my child." She punctuated the warning with a step closer to him, successfully backing him against the wall. "Do I make myself clear?" she took his eyes crossing as the tip of her wand pointed at his nose as agreement. "Now, as much as I want to leave, our dear leader has ordered me to stay here and so I shall. You have a problem, take it up with him. In a few days the house will empty considerably and we won't have to see one another except for meetings.." She warned venomously and retracted her wand.

"Do you deny it then?"

"Deny what?"

"That she'd Regulus' daughter."

"Oh for the- is that what this is all about? You're pissed that she may be his daughter? She could be anyone's and that more a mark against me than her."

"Only those of direct Black Blood can summon the family House-Elf."

"She's just nice to Kreature, same as I was when I was here during holidays, or have you forgotten?"

"You can't deny the similarities?"

"What?" she hoped he missed the fear in her voice.

"How do we find out?" neither missed the hints of excitement that laced his question.

"Found out what?"

"If she's mine or not. I've been watching her; she has my laugh, my hair, hell she even walks like me. Why won't you admit that she'd mine? Did you really love my brother over me? Is that it? You'd rather she was his? Is that it? Tell me, please. How do we find out?" He pleaded, his demeanour turning a full one eighty.

"_We_ don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"What happens when you find out she's your daughter? She doesn't know you and after today's shouting with a severe lack of silencing charm, she won't want to. Will you suddenly forgive me of all the wrong I've done? Will you take me back because you'll have to if you want a relationship with her? Will all that hate be suddenly replaced by familial obligation? If she is yours, will you forget about the half of her that's me? You hate me! You hate me more than you hate Severus. You hate me enough to want me dead. What if she's not yours? What will you do then? She's accepted that she's never had nor will she ever have a father and you want to ruin that? The three of us are better off not knowing."

"I didn't mean for-"

"You didn't think is what you did. And Sirius, this is the last time I'm going to say this so I sincerely hope you are listening – I never loved Regulus, it was always you." She left him to his thoughts.

Sirius sat on the landing, his head in his hands and he allowed the smallest of sobs to escape him. For a week he thought that she just lacked the courage to tell him that he's had a daughter all this time. The fact that Delaine fell off the radar all these years to keep something of his safe would mean that everything was forgiven; the affair with his brother, her friendship with Snivellus and the yearlong separation they went through in the year before Harry was born. He would forgive everything because she kept his daughter safe. He would forgive her everything, anything.

Remus met him on the landing and quietly let it be known that the whole house heard their conversation. He knew that Sirius was looking forward to being a father all those years ago and never got the chance. The possibility was the twisting knife.

He passed Delaine on the stairs as she skulked into the library.

She kicked the door in anger and went to the furthest bookshelf, pulled out a green leather bound book and placed it back up-side-down and smirked at the click of a shelf falling forward. None of the books fell as this shelf fell forward – magic was wonderful – and from behind this shelf was a bottle of muggle whiskey; another one of Sirius' rebellions. She fixed herself a drink and sat before the fire. Her angry scowl eased and morphed into frown until she let herself cry. Her daughter's birthday and she was angry, crying and drinking; some mother!

She didn't even look up when Moody closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. She didn't look him in the face when she handed him a glass which he accepted. They sat in silence, one that the old Auror decide to fill with words. She grimaced.

"Nice work kid." He gruffed.

"Much obliged." She raised her glass in mock salute.

"I get why you did it, but you owe it to the girl to lift it all off."

"I can't, not yet."

"How long have you been saying that?"

"Long enough." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'm scared I won't remember what she really looks like."

"She's going to school now De, she'll be safe, and if she's anything like you, she'll abide by constant vigilance."

"She's a bit like her dad to be honest. Constant vigilance be damned."

"I thought you didn't know." He barked a laugh to which she mock cringed.

"I don't. But whichever one it is, they were similar and she'd be similar to him. One way to tell and I'm not going through that."

"When was the last time you saw her face?"

"The day she was born." Delaine knew she was crying freely now and felt the arms of her old mentor and friend wrap an arm around her. "I haven't seen her face since she was a baby. I'm too used to her face – the one she has now, I couldn't change it back. You have to believe me when I say I did it for her safety and not from my own cowardice."

"I do kid, I do. But you need to. If you don't Albus will do it as soon as she steps foot in the castle, if you do it before they all leave, she can adjust. Let her adjust. You owe her that much."

"If only you knew how much I owe her. A childhood, a home, hell even her own face, you know today was her first proper birthday?"

"You have a chance to do it tomorrow night, after they get back."

"Thanks."

"Hmm. Oh and, we've had an audience." He whispered, but just loudly enough for whoever was listening to scamper down the stairs. She laughed.

"Who?"

"That nephew of yours."

"Nah, he's sneakier than that."

"You'd be surprised."

...

That morning, as everyone was readying to leave for Diagon Alley, Delaine took Vena to the side and looked proudly at her young face.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Why? It's not like I've done anything yet."

"Every parent is proud when their child gets their letter. I'm just proud five years late." She answered with tear in her eyes.

"Mum, come on."

"No, I'm serious you've missed out on so much because of me and my situation. I guess my punishment for that is not going with you today. Anyway, here," she handed Vena an ornate key attached to dark ribbon. "This is the key to my vault at Gringotts."

"That Goblin bank?"

"The very same. Take out as much as you want; you are to have no restrictions today. Buy books, all the quills that take your fancy, any animal familiar, clothes, shoes, sweets, go wild. I want you to have as much fun as I did on my fist trip."

"Thanks mum. But we're going to be gone for most of the day."

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage." The group left and Delaine sighed sadly. She turned back and found Sirius trying not to sneer at her. "What?"

"That was a very sweet moment."

"I'm upset I can't go with her."

"Dumbledore's orders."

"Bane of my existence."

"She'll be fine."

"I know."

Vena stayed close to Molly, taking in all the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley like an enthusiastic pre-first year. She was measured for her robes and physically lightened when handed her first set of Hogwarts robes. She was finally going to be a student at the school that taught her mum.

She asked Harry to come with her to buy her wand.

"But you have a wand." He said.

"Yeah, but not an Olivander Wand, the one I got when I was eleven doesn't even compare. Besides, this is where mum got her wand, maybe even my dad."

"And since Olivander remembers every wand he's ever sold..."

"Exactly."

"But what if she doesn't know who your dad is?"

"He might."

The small bell sounded when they opened the door and they were met by the elderly old man that smiled at them.

"Mr. Potter, how is that Phoenix core faring?"

"Very well . We're here for my cousin."

"Hmm." Harry was taken back to his visit to the wand shop when Vena was being measured up for her wand. "Try this." He handed her the thin stick of wood and she swished it about, he handed her another when nothing happened and Harry couldn't help by smile. "Now this, this should be the one." He pulled out a much newer wand under the desk. "Hawthorn and Unicorn, nine and a half inches, good for Charms and Defence." She waved it about and the wand tip glowed and she smiled up at him s he packed it up.

"My mum liked those subjects, when she was at school. Delaine Nero?"

"Ahh yes Delaine Nero," he smiled, "Ebony and Unicorn ten inches. Supple, apt for haling and duelling funnily enough."

"Thank you sir. I was just wondering, Mr. Olivander, did you know anything about my father?" He gave a confused shake of his head. He must have missed the defeated slump of her shoulders because he smiled good bye to the pair as they left the shop.

Books, quills and parchment followed and when it came to but her animal familiar, she got advice from everywhere; Hermione recommended a cat and Harry, an owl. Ron had steadfastly told her to refuse all rats and then it seemed the appropriate time had passed to allow laughter in regards to Peter Pettigrew.

Finally a grey barn owl was decided on from Eyelop's and then just general wondering around was the call of the day. When the kids finally had a moment to themselves, Harry pulled Vena aside and Ron and Hermione followed.

"I have something to tell you." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Your mum has been hiding something big from you."

"Well, to be fair, she's been hiding a lot from me for years."

"Yeah, but this is big."

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Look unless you uncovered the big mystery of my parentage, nothing you can say will shock me."

"Your face has been glamoured."

"What? Harry, that's mental!" cried Ron.

"It's not, I heard her and Moody talking last night when I went to check on Sirius. Your mum hasn't seen your face since you were a baby because you looked too much like your dad." Vena was in tears and was hugging Hermione as Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Sorry. I just thought you should know."

"Th-thanks." Vena said as she wiped her eyes. "What else did she say?" Harry told them what happened last night leaving Vena in more tears.

"But she's going to tell you everything tonight. Moody told her to and she agreed."

"I'll have my real face. I wonder how I look."

...

Unfortunately, just after the group left, the pain of the trapped curse shot through Delaine, causing her to trip on the stairs at the landing. It would take time to reacquaint herself with the charms that Vena casts on her even though she was doing them herself when Vena was too young for a wand. The hand was shaking with tremors now and managed to make it to her room and find a small mirror and the healing potion. She limped to the bathroom and took off her blouse. She charmed the mirror to hover at an angle to her shoulder and spread healing potion on the marred skin with her right hand. Then came the tricky part; Delaine took her wand and pointed it at the mirror so the charms would bounce off it and hit the centre of the scar. The first few charms eased the pain successfully and when she was on the last one, the mirror shattered she had to make due until Vena came back.

Sirius and Delaine avoided each other all day and even skipped lunch in fear that other was in the kitchen. But stubborn pride got the better of them both and with the resolve that the other was too cowardly to move from their room, they ended up in the kitchen with a cup of coffee each. They didn't acknowledge the other even though both tried to make initiate talk. It wasn't until the coffee cups in their hands exploded sending shards of crockery and coffee dregs around the room, did Sirius look up in annoyance.

"Shit." Winced Delaine, He noticed her start to shake. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the healing potion but it too shattered. "Fuck!" She winced again, but this time it was from Sirius' expression of indifference. "Help me." She croaked.

He simply ignored her.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Why should I?"

"I can't let it spread." She panted.

"Is that so?" He said in mock interest.

"I'll die, it can't reach my heart."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Please Sirius." She was struggling to stand now and gripping the table, her knuckles white. "Vena..."

He knew that it would look bad if she died of a heart attack – or the equivalent of one while only he was in the house, that and he took pity on her. "Fine." He muttered. He repaired the vial of healing potion and helped her upstairs.

"Thank you Siri- URGHH ARGGH." She grunted in pain and he felt the curse in her arm run up and down the limb where he gripped her.

"It's moving." He whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it does that, urgh. We need to stop it, please."

"What do I need to do?"

"Rub...rub the arghggggh the healing potion into the skin." She faltered on the step and held the banister. He took her to his room and laid her face down.

"I'm just taking your blouse off." She nodded but winced when she heard his gasp at the larger hand sized scar on her left shoulder. "Holy shit!"

"I know right. Arggghhh fucking fuck! Ok, rub in, two coats." She panted and he could feel her skin beginning to cover in sweat.

"This happens every day?" he asked feeling suddenly guilty at his treatment of her.

"Yeah, a few times a day in fact. Ok, now there's a set of healing charms ARRRGGHH... that need to hit the centre of the scar other – otherwise it won't URRR wo-work."

"Got it." She told him the charms and the movements and he completed the seven charms that acted as her pace maker. When her breathing began to even out and the scar lost some of its fiery red glow, he let out the shaky breath he'd been holding. "There...De?"

"Yeah."

"This scar –the _cruciatus_ is trapped in here isn't it?" he whispered to her as if praying.

The fact that she didn't answer straight away gave him pause. "Thank you Sirius." Sirius was feeling rather proud of himself; being cooped up the house didn't warrant any opportunity to be helpful. "Thank you so much." He looked closer at her back and even dared himself to reach out and skim the skin. He was slack-jawed at the sight, now that he was paying attention.

"Sirius, you can get off me now."

"Shhh." His fingers traced the tattoos that she had there. His name, in her elegant script was at the base of her neck, decorated with small stars, there was a black dog howling the outline of the moon with Vena's birthday across the moon's face. He blinked; he had her name on the back of his neck, a galleon sized purple butterfly sat just under it. Other works that were dotted around the rest of her back and down her arms were similar to the runes he sported on his chest. She felt his tears on her back.

Sirius..." He turned her around, still straddling her. "Sirius...I-I" He bent forward and traced the necklace of tattooed stars she sported. Now he knew why she always wore high necked long sleeve shirts. His face was nose to nose with hers and he played with a black chain that rested at her collar bone. He pulled on it, saw the make-shift pendant and gasped. "You still wear this..." He whispered.

"I-I never take it off. I've never taken it off." He felt her tremble.

"You've never taken it off?"

"I didn't want to." He pulled on a similar chain around his neck and on it was ring. A ring that she'd given him, a ring similar to the one she'd given to Vena that morning. It was exchanged when he gave her a ring that boasted his initials and it hung proudly around her neck.

"Neither did I." There was both anger and love in his eyes as he smashed his lips against hers, bruising hers. His lips woke her up; she jolted and pulled him down on top of her. "God I missed you."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered against his lips. Hearing her apologise woke him up as well and she knew when he tensed that all was not forgiven. The fire in his eyes grew and heated. She felt herself burn under his gaze. She cried out when he bit her jaw, drawing blood. Her neck received the same treatment. He pinned her down as the animal in him took over. He knocked her legs apart with his thighs and pushed her skirt to her waist. "Sirius" She breathed.

He lent down to kiss her again and ripped her underwear off with a harsh rip and snap. It was unsurprising that many of her undergarments graced the floor of his bedroom in their youth in a similar fashion. His fingered did not tease her folds as he would have done, instead his digits plunged into her roughly and she arched into him with a cry. "G-God, Sirius!"

"Scream all you want." He hissed. This was not love, this was power. Every kiss and stroke was punishing. He was punishing her. He possessed her. They both knew this wasn't rape, now where near it. It was not lovemaking, it was rough punishing sex. He needed to get his anger out and she wanted him to. He left her heated cavern and stretched her legs impossibly around his shoulders and dove into her with a sickening groan. "Fuck!" They cried.

It was not slow, or sensuous but fast and a delicious type of painful. "Who do you belong to?" he grunted each word with harsh trust.

"Y-you! Y-you. YOU!"

"Never. Cheat. Me."

"Never." She breathed. "Never." She could already feel the bruises forming on her thighs and wrists – at least he was getting his anger out.

"O Go-o-o-o-o-d O god! Fuck Sirius!" her walls did more than flutter around him and he too slumped onto her.

"Delaine..." He ventured. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He rolled off her and pulled her close, tracing her tattoos with the tips of his fingers as she did the same to him.

"I'm sorry De."

"Stop apologising, Fuz." She looked just as taken back by the statement as he did. " Sorry, I haven't said that in a long time." It wasn't lost on them how easy it was to fall into old patterns.

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time either. But I am sorry. You had your reasons."

"I never meant to hurt you, you have to understand that."

"I know; the situation was hard on everyone, we all found ways to cope. I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again. I ruined your daughter's birthday party."_I wish it was our daughter's birthday party, _He said to himself.

"Think nothing of it. Things that needed being said got said. We can do more clearing of the air from here."

"I know that you won't be able to tell me everything, but do you think you could answer some of my questions?"

"I could, depending on the question."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had to. The work I was doing undercover clashed with wok you were doing. I couldn't risk the results."

"What work?"

"I'll say no more other than 'infiltration'"

"You were a spy?"

"I didn't say that." She knew she'd said that too quickly.

"No you didn't." He grinned.

"Why didn't you come by that Christmas before Harry was born, we were good then, really good, not as many fights."

"I was out of the country by that time."

"Doing what?"

"Can't tell you."

"Ok. Were you with my brother?"

"Yes." She whispered. "But it's not what you think." She added quickly.

"Then?" he asked sharply.

"Dumbledore thought that with my association with the Slytherins I could get information from them."

"So you weren't actually sleeping with him? You just had to make it look like you were?" his lightened thinking that was the truth and then they were laden with guilt because he hadn't trusted her. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't apologise just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Regie..."

"He hated it when you called him that." He smirked.

"That's why I called him that. He, when you found us t-together that day – it wasn't from choice. Not my choice."

"He ra- he forced himself on you?"

"Yes, I mean, it wasn't, I went willingly, but it wasn't my choice." She pleaded for him to understand.

"You were _Imperioused_?"

"Blackmail." She launched into the story surrounding the start of their many fights that led to their separation.

_It was the Autumn of 1979 and Delaine had just moved in with Sirius in a modest house in the outskirts of muggle London after their graduation, their old Headmaster served as their secret keeper. Delaine was coming home from grocery shopping. In a few weeks she'd be turning twenty and her loving lover boy of a boyfriend was planning her surprise party. The one she'd found out about._

"You knew?"

"Hey I'm telling a story here."

_She didn't see the cloaked figure standing in the shadows of the alley by their home as she was about to apparate into the wards, she was pulled on and the figure joined her, thus bypassing the wards. The eggs lay cracked on the floor, the vegetables lay in shreds and the wine bottle broken and spilling onto the carpet. _

"_Hello Delaine."Said the figure as he lifted Delaine up against the wall._

"_Regie," he squeezed on her neck, " Regulus!" She gasped out._

"_Don't call me that!" he spat._

"_Regulus, I can't breathe."_

"_That, is the point."_

"_Please, Sirius will be home any moment. Leave." If she could only reach for her wand, one hand was trying but failing to ease his grip on her throat. The other was sliding up the wall behind her to her hair where she kept her wand as a hair pin. Inconspicuous. His other hand wasn't idle and made swift work of lifting her hem of her floor length skirt to her waist. Her bare thighs quivered with fear. His rubbery lips pushed her into the wall further and he kissed her sloppily. _

"_Hmm, I don't see what the fuss is about."_

"_Let me down and I'll show you." She spat in his face. "Even the playing field as it were."_

"_Not much incentive for me." He tucked her skirt into its own waist band and pulled her lacy underwear off with a flick of his wrist. "Oh what do we have here?" He fingered the small cluster of stars she had tattooed on her inner thigh. Sirius' constellation. He un-buttoned and unzipped his slacks, freeing himself, he stroked himself upright and hard._

"You don't have it anymore, do you?" he stroked the inside of the thigh of the leg that was propped up, while she followed the outline of the butterfly constellation on his hip with her fingers.

"No, he hexed it off my skin one of the times we were together. Said that as much he enjoyed taking something that belonged to you, he didn't like being reminded of you or how I'd been branded like cattle."

"I've never called you a cow."

"No of course not, your language was far more colourful, anyway..."

"_Let me down and take me on like a real man!" She ordered._

_He thrust into her and she grunted as a roar of a motor bike came in down the street. Securely impaled on him, he let her neck go leaving bruises and turned her head to face the door. The window allowed view of the street but not from the street to the indoors. Her gasp had nothing to do with pleasure of pain, but with fear. Behind Sirius was another death eater on the other side of the street read for the signal to kill._

"_Now, kiss me. I want him to see you unravel as he walks in the door." Tears of anger flowed and Regulus wiped them away, soothing her mockingly. They heard his keys jangle. The lock was disengaged. The door opened. "Now or he dies." He whispered in her ear, making her turn her face to the door. Her hands trembled as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Pretend he's Sirius. Pretend he's Sirius. Pretend he's Sirius. Her mantra ran riot as Regulus' thrusts became harsher. She moaned in pain which alerted Sirius. _

_He looked up in shock. Here was Delaine, his fiancé, being taken hard up against the wall by his brother. "De." He whispered._

"_Sirius!" She tuned to Regulus, "Get off me!" she cried, her mind working in over drive trying to salvage the situation so that at least Sirius didn't die today. "You're not Sirius! GET OFF!" Delaine managed to push him off her as the rage in Sirius caused his wand to rise to his brother's face._

"_You dare!"_

"_What can I say brother? I wanted to see for what you abandoned your family, it seems not much." As he was already within house, he aparated away leaving a weeping Delaine on the floor. Sirius didn't know what to do or what to think, so he turned on his heel and left her._

"Oh my god! I just left."

"I don't blame you."

"There was no excuse; it was obvious he forced you. I was just so shocked."

"But you came back that evening." She tried to salvage his guilt.

"I shouted at you. I was hurt you didn't know the difference between me and an imposter."

"I-it wasn't the best explanation, I know."

"I never thanked you, did I?"

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"Even though it was several times the same way?" She sobbed.

"Even so."

_Sirius came home that night, thoroughly drunk and angry. He saw Delaine in the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand, skin red raw from the scrubbing she must have gone through to get his brother off her – and out of her. He cringed. "Sirius, you're home." She wiped her eyes and stood to greet him. He held up his hand to stop her steps. _

"_Did he force you?"_

"_No." she whispered._

"_THEN WHY?" she flinched._

"_I thought he was you. I was – I was opening the door and I saw your hand on my shoulder. I had to have been you, the wards...I thought it was you! He smelled like you, sounded like you, dressed like you, he looked like you. He pushed me through the door and up against the wall. You sometimes surprise me like that so I wasn't alarmed. I thought it was you, I swear." She fell back into her chair and wept, shoulders shaking, half from the stress of the situation, half from the realisation that she could lie so well – to him._

"_I'm sorry." He stroked her hair._

"_No, It's my fault! I should have known. There was no bike! There should have been a bike."_

"_Hey... come here." She burrowed into his chest as his knees gave way and he sat with a thud on the floor. "I love you. I will always love you. I should have kept you safe. I failed to keep you safe."_

"_We're safe now. We're safe now."_

"You could have told me."

"No I couldn't have. Not only did he tongue-tie me, but he had death eaters tailing you should I refuse. He'd give the order and he'd have you dead and then he'd take me anyway."

"How long- how long did he..." He felt sick; he couldn't even finish the words. This is what she meant; she was always saving his life. Both their lives.

"Longer than I could stand."

"Is that why you'd rather not know...about Vena I mean?"

"Yes." She breathed. "I couldn't let her know that she was the result of his power over me. I would have loved to believe that somehow it was you that managed to bypass whatever what happening and be the one that-" _the one that was her child's father_.

"I would have loved to have a family with you, and even if – even if she wasn't all mine, I could never not love anything that wasn't all you."

"Yes well even so, I like to think that you could have given me the benefit of the doubt."

"I-"

"Because when I'd heard what had happened, I refused t believe that the traitor was you. I never believed it. But you, you threw me away without a second thought! I'm glad I found out how little I mattered to you." Her eyes were angry and boring holes through his skull. Try as he might, he couldn't look away; everything she'd said was true. But she did matter, she was his anchor in the old days, she kept him sane when all around him people were losing their heads. It was always her. So he kissed her, more like forced his tongue down her throat to stop her taking. She pushed him off her but he held fast, pulling her on top of him as he rolled. She frowned in disbelief, "How dare you kiss me!"

Delaine ground down on him eliciting a growl. "Never without my permission! Do I make myself clear?" She bit his lip when he didn't answer and rolled her hips to his and felt him harden. "Do I make myself clear?" It was her turn to punish him; she bit harsh marks against the skin of his face, earlobe, jaw and neck – all patches of flesh bruised and a few bled. His moans and growls spurned her on and now that he was standing at full mast, she forced him into her slickened folds, only to have him rasp at her in apology.

Her grinds and pulls were just as punishing as his thrusts and he could feel her bones giving birth to bruises on his body, she was angry at him and she made sure he knew it. Even though his physical weight could have thrown her off, she had effectively pinned him down. Her hips were moving as if unattached to her spine and he felt every muscle moving around him.

"Damn it woman, I said I was sorry!" he growled.

"And. You. Think. That. Is. Enough?" she forced her words through the prison bars of her teeth coupled with a thrust. "I want you to _feel _sorry; don't just tell me you are!" She came with a keening cry and as he followed, his sobbing apologies filled the room. "Never again Sirius, never doubt me again."

"Hey, what's under there?" He pointed to the think bandage on her arm after the air had cleared. "Another scar?"

"My biggest one."

"Why is it covered?"

"It's infected and won't heal. I was told to keep it covered so it couldn't discharge at random."

"Could I see it?"

She was about to answer when the front door opened and everyone piled into the kitchen for dinner after their trip to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had dwindled down to the bare minimum and throughout the evening the kids kept glancing nervously at one another in anticipation. Delaine was pacing the parlour in a similar fashion that Remus stumbled upon. He'd never seen his old friend so worried. She was always calm and cool, befitting her Slytherin sensibilities but today she was a wreck. Obviously he'd have to think twice about leaving her home alone with Sirius as she was just as agitated when he arrived shortly after the group did that evening. Something surely must have happened between the two of them. He could not be sure and he wasn't about to ask Sirius who would shoot him down without issue. Speaking of his friend, he too seemed out of sorts; had they fought? More the awkward question – had they _made up_? He wasn't about to ask either of them that.

"De?" he called out her familiar nick-name in the hope that she'd relax immediately. To his relief, she did. "Are you alright?" He sat next to the couch she was pacing in front of.

"I've been better."

"Want to talk?"

"If I talk, I won't stop."

"That has never stopped you before."

"Isn't that the truth?" She smirked. "I have to do something tonight. Something that will have an outcome."

"An outcome? You're not sure." The statement rang truer than any question could.

"I know," she started, answering his quizzical look. "Out of the ordinary, but I have to do this regardless of the uncertainty."

"What is it?"

She seemed to regard him for a while as if assessing him and his ability to hold his dinner, _please don't hate me Remus_. "When Vena was born, there was an issue and I did something that eased the situation." He waited patiently for her to continue knowing that any prompt or interruption would throw her of track. She'd found the courage to begin and he wasn't about to interfere with that. "I was a wreck. I found out she was on the way when I was on an assignment; must have been Russia when I found out. War was hardly a time to be expecting baby let alone raising a child, but I was in no position to seek an _alternative_."

"Wait, so you'd thought about...getting out of the family way, as it were?"

"I did. But I had nowhere to turn to seek that kind of help. That potion takes time to brew, time that I didn't have. Before I knew it I'd made it back to Europe and I was big as a whale," his lips twitched, but allowed her to continue, "and had hormones all over the place, Greece was very good for my cravings as I remember it. Anyway, knowing that I was about to pop, I put it about that I had been ambushed, outnumbered and killed."

"I remember the meeting when that was announced." His solemn tones made her frown. "I was inconsolable, James clung to Lily and Harry like his life depended on it. Sirius took off on that bike of his, _Peter_-," he spat the name, "-followed and by the time he'd caught up Sirius was alright enough, only he was found face down drunk in the gutter." He caught her face and softened his eyes, "But I understand why you did it. Trust me when I say you are forgiven; you were protecting your child."

"Vena was born in Italy and the moment I held her I remember falling instantly in love." Remus smiled warmly at her reminiscent expression. "But there was something very wrong."

"Was she ill?"

"No, and it was my illness. Not depression or anything like that, but I was heartbroken. You know the events surrounding my and Sirius' separation," he nodded, "Well, I couldn't be sure who the other half of Vena belonged to. And her face," Delaine let Remus see her cry, "_Merlin her face!_ Sirius and or Regulus Black's bone structure. Even if she was a baby, a newborn, cheekbones you could grate cheese on. My nose, so that was bearable, my eyes, even more so. But my God, Remus, her face was the perfect replica of the Brother's Black. She had the own face for about a day."

"What did you do?" His tone was horrified, she knew, he knew that she knew. He was scared she'd done something terrible.

"You remember Transfig in school? How was I?"

"Excellent, but what does that have to do...?"

"Excellence was achieved, Mr Lupin, excellence. My best work. My daughter's face changed so I wouldn't be reminded of my transgressions. I was a world class coward. Albus and Moody have both told me, no _requested,_ that I rectify the situation. If I don't Albus will, as soon as-"

"As soon as she's in school." The realisation dawned in him. "You have to do it before they leave in a few days."

"To giver her time to adjust, to give everyone time to adjust. Yes, hence the pacing and the freak out and the rather large whiskey disguised as pumpkin juice at dinner."

"What does she look like now?"

"I haven't a clue, I've changed her face accordingly with age but I don't know what she looks like. I don't know how Sirius –_ her potential father –_will react. Molly will flay me alive, my daughter will not trust me ever again and everything will have been for nothing."

"That said, De, you're now ready to tell them. Everything. Glad I could serve as Guiney pig." He laughed.

"You don't hate me?"

"I'll not say I sympathise, but I do understand; she would have been in danger had she resembled Sirius or Regulus, both sides were after those two. Perhaps everyone downstairs will also understand maybe even Sirius and Vena."

"So I should just jump."

"Take a deep breath and jump."

"What would I do without you Remus?"

"I shudder to think." He gave that warm smile that made her feel like she could take on Voldemort in her sleep.

...

With an affirmative nod from Harry, Vena sat at Sirius' side and was struggling to initiate a conversation. This man had fought alongside her family, and fought with her mother, how does one start that conversation? _Oh by the way, I know you hate my mum's guts but do you mind spilling your own?" _Harry saw her hesitancy and was suddenly filled with warmth at being able to fulfil the duty of older cousin brother.

"Hey Sirius." Called Harry from a few seats down the table. "You have any stories for us?" Vena beamed t him.

Before long, the room was bursting with laughter; Ginny was actually rolling around on the floor much to the disdain of her mother. "Ahh," Sighed Sirius, "Those were good times." He wiped a tear away.

"Erm, ?" started Vena.

"Please, that was dear old dad, call me Sirius. Everyone else does." He almost saw this coming; how could it not? Dinner was downright enjoyable; he and De were civil bordering on friendly. _Well angry sex will do that_ he thought wryly.

"Right, so Sirius, you know my mum right?" He nodded, "And you know how she isn't always er _forthcoming_ with her-"

"Her personal information?" He offered.

"Right, that. Well, I was wondering if, you know, if it's not too much trouble, if I could write to you when I'm in school, you know, to learn about mum and her childhood. She's been very – almost surprisingly – quiet about her time at school. I just want to learn more about her."

"Of course you can write me, but know that I won't be able to tell you everything. Most things won't be mine to tell and others I probably won't know about enough."

"That's more than enough! Really!" She smiled ear to ear and refrained from launching herself at him for a hug; that privilege was reserved for Harry and Harry alone.

...

The last remnants of laughter had dies down when De was practically pushed through the door by Remus. "Remember, deep breath."

"Everyone." The eerie sight of all head turning to face her was unbalancing but she dug deep and pushed through. "I need to tell you all something rather important."

Harry leaned over to Vena and whispered so only Ron and Hermione could hear. "You think you should just tell her you know and get it over with?" Remus' ears pricked as he sat down behind the small group.

"I don't think that wise, Harry. She's been hiding this for her whole life, putting her out of her misery wouldn't be the merciful thing." Stated Hermione. "Maybe if you hinted that you knew, she could start from there."

"As excited as I am to get my face back, I really want her to flounder a bit."

"Why?" they asked together.

"She needs this; she's not very good at getting it all out. This will be good for her. Mum needs to learn how to open up and this will help." Remus tried very hard not to start laughing as she said that.

"...And so, that's why I have to do the big reveal and give my daughter her face back before she goes to Hogwarts. I'm sorry baby," She turned to Vena, "You looked too much like your father and I couldn't stand it."

"You didn't like my face?"

"No baby, that's not it, I couldn't stand _his face._ It made me feel guiltier than I could stand. I couldn't raise you properly and be feeling guilty the whole time doing it. So I took the easy way out and here we are."

"But mum, won't the people in this room know who my dad is if they see my face?"

"I'm willing to risk that. I have to. I owe you so much; I can't take your identity away from you just to save myself from some unpleasantness. I'm making up for it now. Come what may."

"Alright then." she sighed and Vena stood in front of her mother, Sirius and Molly were off the side, their mouths gaping like fish. After a good ten minutes of removing the concealment charms and glamour a further ten minutes were spent righting the magically transfigured facial features and physical bone structure. A harsh shimmer surrounded Vena's face, Delaine's face was screwed up in concentration until she relaxed enough to whimper when a face looking so much like one Sirius Black stared back at them. The room was in uproar.

...

The uproar too, soon died down enough for Molly to send everyone to bed. Knowing better than to stay, Remus left feeling that this was discussion best left to those involved but didn't resist whispering to Delaine something about taking deep breaths. Molly and Arthur left soon after Remus after an intense staring session with Delaine and Sirius with explicit instructions to not kill one another or destroy the kitchen if they didn't mind too terribly.

"Please say something."

"De, why are you doing this to me?" he manages to shake out.

"It really wasn't out of choice."

"You could have asked for help, you would have received it."

"I'm a coward Sirius, you lay too much praise on one that doesn't deserve it."

"Don't! Don't put the fault on me!"

"I'm not, I'm really not. I was scared. Scared and alone. I couldn't have the constant reminder that I had _willingly_ left you and it was a reminder that would always be – quite literally – staring me in the face."

"So you completely disregard your daughter in the effort."

"It was to keep her safe. You were in Azkaban, you probably had trickles of information at a time and that was only ever from England. But the rest of the world Sirius was in uproar at what they believed you had done. It was hard enough for me to escape being so openly associated with you; I couldn't subject a child to that and it was just because the child I was carrying was assumed to be yours."

"You were saving her from my reputation but she may not even be mine."

"No, she may not, but I'll always wish that by some miracle that she would be."

"Don't give me hope. You don't have the courage to find out."

"And I admit that whole heartedly."

"I love a coward, just my luck." He murmured.

"Don't you mean _loved_?"

"I never stopped. You know that, just as you never stopped."

"What do we do now?"

Neither were expecting what happened next when Sirius fell out of chair with a roaring laugh. "Funny, so funny."

"What is?" she asked apprehensively.

"That the person with all the answers is asking me what happens next." She thought he hid the sneer rather badly. "If, just say if, there was no war looming, would you pick up where we left off? Could you move past my blissful ignorance regarding my brother? Or the lies and the secrets and the fact that your little girl may not be mine?"

"In a heartbeat." She whispered. "I know you'd love her as if _were _your own, just because she was mine."

"I think it's you that is overestimating me now love." He scoffed.

"No, I don't think I am. I know you." Her scrutiny of him made him squirm but he didn't let it show. "I know you."

"I thought I knew you. But time and time again you proved me wrong and I'm not a man that likes surprises." He got up so quickly in need to exiting the room that his chair toppled backward onto the wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

In the rush to pack themselves into the ministry cars that would take them to Kings Cross, no one even heard Delaine's or Sirius' goodbyes from the door. The drive was pleasant enough and it wasn't until the large group had disembarked and the cars had pulled away did anyone notice a very large black dog and fluttering purple butterfly that was perched atop his shaggy head following the Weasely Twins into the platform barrier.

"Sirius?" whispered Harry as pet the dog, receiving a hearty bark. "And who..?"

"Mum?" The small butterfly gave an excited flutter of her wings and settled onto her daughter's hand. "You're beautiful." Another excited flutter tickled the back of Vena's thumb.

...

Lucius Malfoy sneered across the platform as the Weasely Clan made it appearance, along with that deplorable muggle-born that managed to beat Draco in exams and of course the bane of his existence, one Harry-Blasted-Potter. But he was sure that his hair was about to fall out when he spied a young girl with the rabble. She looked so much like that cousin-in-law of his that it was hard not to do a double take. But being of a pureblood sensibility, one did not double take as one was above such things. He did narrow his eyes at her though; there was so much that was familiar about her. Images and memories flashed through him and he almost doubled over with glee, but once again he stopped himself.

"Draco." His clipped tones coupled with his trademark smirk caused the boy to cock an eyebrow.

"Father." He acknowledged.

"That girl over there." His eyes followed his father's pointed cane. "Get to know her."

"Why who is she?"

"Yours is not to question why? Just do it." He hissed. "If you must know, I knew her parents."

"I understand father. But if that is the case, what is she doing with that lot?"

"Obviously she has been led astray. It is up to you to set her straight. I owe it to my friendship with her mother you see."

"Of course."

...

Vena walked to the side of a pillar and rapid blinks made Delaine's transformation look like a flip book animation.

"That is so cool!" Delaine couldn't help but look a little smug.

"I want you to have fun, I want you to learn all that you can and do your best. I love you."

"Love you, I'll write."

"You had better."

The last whistle sounded and Delaine pushed Vena onto the train. As the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station, Sirius came to stand next to her in the shadows.

"She'll be fine."

"Hmm. How was Harry?"

"He was alright. Come one, before we get found out." Little did he know that, that is exactly what had happened.

...

The train pulled into the Hogsmeade and the returning students along with first years were taken up to the castle. The small group of fifth years looked at their home for the year with new eyes through Vena and regaled her with their adventures from previous years. Ginny introduced everyone to Luna Lovegood.

"And there, is where I threw a rock at my own head in third year."

"Did you guys get any learning done?"

"With Hermione's nag- oof-" exclaimed Ron after been elbowed in the ribs, "I mean, guidance? Yeah, guidance, we got pretty decent marks."

The rest of the journey was filled with retellings of what everyone did that summer until the carriages reached the castle and the wait for the first years sorting began.

"How will I know what house I'll be in?" Asked Vena, by the doors of the great hall.

"I suppose you'll be sorted after the first years." Suggested Hermione.

"Hopefully you'll end up with us in Gryffindor at best." Said Harry as he straightened his tie.

"Or Hufflepuff at worst." Snorted Ron.

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin..." Mused Vena and she was promptly shushed, "What? My mum was in Slytherin."

"You do _not_ want to be there." Ron said as the first years filed into the hall.

"But-"

The hall gradually descended into silence as the sorting began. The patched, frayed hat of old divided the unusually large group of first years after singing about inter-house unity. With the first years all sorted, everyone was eager to tuck into their welcome feast, but not before the headmaster announced one last sorting.

"Show time." Whispered Vena as she started getting up from her seat, she made her way up to the podium at the beginning of his speech.

"It gives me great pleasure to welcome a new student that will be joining the fifth year class. Her extensive travels have prevented formal magical education up until know, and so I hope that whichever house she makes her home will make her feel welcome." Smiled Dumbledore, "Nero, Venatici-Canis, please take up the stool."

"Thank you Professor." Vena sat upon the stool and smiled to Harry when the hat was placed on her head. After a minute or two of silence, what the hat called out caused outrage amongst the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione stared wide eyed on at their new friend as she made her way to the far side of the hall where the Slytherin table was and sat down next to none other than one Draco Malfoy.

The last echoes of _Slytherin_ shot about the Great Hall and finally people were ready to eat. That is, until the new DADA professor finished her rather lengthy speech. The feast ended and Dumbledore bade everyone goodnight. Harry, Ron and Hermione got and gave an apologetic look to and from Vena as she descended the stairs to the dungeons on Draco's arm, no less. She decided to write them a note in the morning to try and ease the situation somewhat.

...

Even though it was the first day of term, the occupants were all expecting owls from the kids. Sirius and Delaine were hoping for the first correspondences from Vena, so much so that the latter was pacing a ditch into the floor of the parlour.

"Will you stop, she'll send one when she has the time. Don't you remember what the first day of term was like?"

"Not particularly, seeing as I slept in for most of that day."

"Hmm yes, now that you mention it, you did give me a run for my money when it came to skipping classes."

"You make it sound as if I was intentionally skiving off."

"You weren't?" He smirked.

"No, I was just tired from all that food the night before."

"That and you couldn't stand potions first thing in the morning."

"Who could? Certainly not me and especially when Slughorn thought it appropriate to flirt with all the girls in the class. Add that with greasy stench of the classroom, it's enough to make anyone retch."

"Gosh, he had it hard for you and Lily."

"Yeah, it would drive you and James furious. We couldn't stop laughing. Well, the times I showed up anyway."

"Speaking of showing up..." Said a familiar voice from the doorway that sounded none too pleased to see them.

"Morning Albus! What brings you here?"

"Good morning Delaine, Sirius," He inclined his head in greeting and they picked up on the fact that this wasn't a social visit. "I shall waste no time in voicing my disappointment with the two if you."

"What? We haven't done anything... yet."

"Funny you should say my dear, in fact I received several owls from various parents, Order members and particular others describing the strangest of sights on the platform yesterday."

"Oh that." Murmured Sirius who looked decidedly guiltier than Delaine, "I was there for moral support Albus, I missed Harry so much and he hadn't even left the house yet."

"Be that as it may, you would see a lot less of him should you be caught." He turned to Delaine, "And do you have nothing to say?"

"Not at all." She replied tersely.

"And why not?"

"Because Albus, you had no right to tell me I couldn't see my _only_ daughter off on her _first _trip to Hogwarts. Before you start spouting off about the greater good, let me remind you that _you _owe me. And whatever you owe me, I'm using that to pay what I owe Vena. I remained '_dead'_ so long term plans wouldn't be disrupted without argument. I deserve to share this experience with her and damn anyone who tells me otherwise. I will not apologise." Delaine was at a standoff with Dumbledore while Sirius was off at the windows trying to hide his surprise at the way she had addressed their old professor.

"You are, of course, correct." He sighed tiredly. "I do regret what I have asked of you, but not without good reason."

"Albus, you never do anything without good reason, it's one of the reasons I love you, you old coot. But do not put on the angry voice with me, yesterday I was exercising my right as a mother, an aunt and as a godmother, if anyone should be angry, it's those kids that I haven't been able to have a relationship with."

"Of course, you are correct once again. Unfortunately, correct is not the same as careful. You, _both_ were recognised."

"I knew Lucius was looking more smug than humanly possible." Mumbled Sirius to the window.

"Severus told you then, did he?"

"Yes, Severus was contacted by Mr. Malfoy later yesterday evening. You will also be happy to know that he is serving as young Vena's head of house."

"She got sorted in to Slytherin?" Delaine beamed. "My baby girl in Slytherin, oh Sirius did you..."

"Congratulations." He mumbled flatly.

"Sirius-"

"-I trust that I will not have to have to talk to the both of you about remaining hidden again. However, Delaine, now that Mr. Malfoy has gotten himself involved, I suggest you make an appearance in the form of an attendance." His twinkling blue eyes made Sirius uneasy.

"Oh, right. I was really hoping to avoid that this time Albus."

"Unfortunately avoiding this will not prevent you having to explain why you avoided other occasions of late. What was it you would tell me? Ah yes, time for the game face, my dear. I will be in touch. Besides, news will have undoubtedly spread and the Ministry will expect their Unspeakable back to work.

After Dumbledore flooed back to his office form the library the floor below, the duo sat back in a huff onto the couch.

"What was all that about?"

"Damned if I know; that man talks in so many circles I'm surprised his neck isn't broken."

"What were you hoping to avoid?"

"A meeting that, unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you about."

"Why?"

"Because you will talk me out of it. But it needs to happen if I want any chance to discover what the other side's plans are."

"So you're back to work."

"I'm going to have to, unfortunately. Appearances and explanations have to be made."

"Will they give you back your old position?"

"No, I set it up so if I ever chose to come back, then a far more senior post would be waiting for me, meaning more clearance and access to the Minister."

"When would you start?"

"Later this week, I suppose. I'm sorry Fuz, looks like you'll be alone again till I get home or Remus swings by."

"I'll live, I suppose."

That Friday, Delaine made her reappearance at the Ministry of Magic. When she first flooed over, she noticed the changes made by Fudge's administration. There was lax security for one and a freer working atmosphere. It was a welcome change if anything, especially after the last time she worked here.

"Good morning Minister." She greeted him in his office.

"Good morning Miss. Nero."

"Come now Minister, it can't have been that long ago that you were training me up. Please call me Delaine."

"Hmm, true, true. Then I insist that you call me Cornelius."

"Of course."

"Well, after reviewing your file, I see that your absence is more than explained."

"Hmm, yes, undercover research in the far east was paramount to the war effort you see, I had to keep absolute discretion."

"Yes, yes I see it all here. Everything else seems to be in order, I would be happy to reinstate you formally to the Department of Mysteries."

"And my post?"

"Head Unspeakable. Individual projects will be supervised by yourself and an assistant. Any individual project that you would wish to undertake," he perused her file once more, "Or any that you'd like to resume would need a formal proposal."

"If you would refer to my file there, Cornelius, then you'll see that my proposals have all been approved. Both by yourself and the previous administration."

"Oh yes of course. Now that all the paperwork is out of the way, I would like to formally welcome you back to the Ministry of Magic." He smiled warmly and took her hands in his from across his desk.

"You are far too kind, Minister." She smile back at him and carefully retracted her hands from his.

"Now about this business with Dumbledore..." his smile changed from warmth to abrupt sternness.

"I assure you that the only association I have with Albus Dumbledore is through my daughter." He seemed pacified.

"Yes terrible business, him and his frightful rumours." He shook his head disdainfully and his thick cheeks wobbled. "Hogwarts is she?"

"Yes, fifth year. I'm so proud. Her father, poor man, passed shortly after she was born."

"My condolences my dear."

"Yes, thank you, he was very ill you see. About my salary, I would like it split between two vaults if that is at all possible."

"Yes, I approved that already, no need to worry."

"Then I suppose the only order of business left is deciding when I start." She gave a little laugh which he smiled at.

"Monday."

...

It took two weeks for Vena's first Owl to Sirius; she wrote about classes and how the DADA professor was – in her words – the lowest form of human being clad in sickly pink. She mentioned her limited contact with Harry due to her house placement, the house, he was surprised to hear, was actually welcoming of her. _Lucius's instructions to Draco no doubt_ and of course new found love for Quidditch. He thought the contents of this note was more likely for Delaine but her questions about her mother laced throughout the letter made him confident that it was for him.

_Vena,_

_Glad to hear you're settling in well enough. Be wary of those who seem welcoming, I'm sure you've kept this in mind as it is. To answer your questions, your mum was pretty descent at DADA, she was pretty good at charms so defensive spells came easy. I remember one particular occasion in third year when she turned my hair green with steaks of silver just to bug me – ok I did deserve it, but her punishment was cruel and unusual all the same._

_That said, she was also very fair, unlike the other members of her house, she was probably the only likeable Slytherin in school. I hope that you too would try to elevate the snake pits reputation somewhat, seeing as it's very lucky to have you._

He thought that sounded a bit much too involved, but it was true so he kept it.

_She made friends easily enough and she made sure they knew that she was indispensible; some learnt the hard way that they were not to underestimate her so – a story for a much longer bit of parchment to be sure. _

_Until next time,_

_Snuffles._

...

Two notes from Harry were sent, Sirius' told of many of the same things that Vena's did. He did regret telling the boy to 'keep his nose clean' instead of defending himself and telling the truth – there were more important matters to keep in mind. Delaine's was much more sombre in nature.

_To Aunt De_,

Delaine almost choked.

_I don't know how I'm meant to feel about Vena getting placed into Slytherin; I was so sure she'd be placed with us so I could get to know her better. She did send me a note later and now we have regular talks. I know you miss her; she misses you too, but know that her older cousin-brother is looking out for her. He of pointed nose has been sniffing around her too much for my liking, just letting you know that we're keeping an eye on it._

Here, she started crying. _Oh Jammy, he's such a good boy, you'd be so proud. _Delaine got teary remembering how James used to give the Slytherin boys the stink eye whenever they would pay too much attention to her.

_Anyway, I was hoping that you could tell me more about my mum and dad. I know that you won't know about everything since you weren't with them all the time, but whatever you can tell me, would be great!_

...

Harry got a flurry of feathers the next morning, after his detention with Umbridge and was annoyed he didn't tell his aunt or his Godfather about said detention. He would have loved to see the two of them storm the castle and give the pink toad a piece of their minds – but that image was put paid to when he thought of them getting arrested. The thought alone dampened his morning.

Shaking the last of the milk off the letter from Delaine that had fallen into his cereal, he opened it to find small water marks.

_Oh Chivalrous Nephew mine,_

He laughed with a blush.

_Thank you for looking out for Vena and I'm glad you're not letting her house placement get in the way of your relationship. I'm sure that hat warbled on and on about house unity – he sure as hell did when I was in that hall. God, I feel positively ancient...that aside... Vena is very lucky to have you. Please forgive the water marks; I got all teary eyed when you sounded your dislike for the attention bestowed on her by he of pointed nose. _

_You see, Jammy – your father hated my nickname for him – serves him right considering what he used to call me (a memory for a longer bit of parchment) – anyway, he would send the most evil of looks to any and all boys, particularly those of my house – top of the list being father of he of pointed nose. Oh the fun we had. He was very protective of me and your mother – it was the seventies you see and the professors were a tad looser in their judgement of ''appropriate classroom behaviour" – that is also a story for another time. Hopefully you're not reading this at breakfast lest you get some very funny looks for sporadic bursts of laughter. _

_Your mum on the other hand would tease me to no end about growing into an old spinster due to your dad's successful attempts at keeping me dateless. It shut him right up when his best friend showed an interest. Oh that was a fun conversation. In the great hall no less – absolute silence fell the moment your dad decided to abandon manners and his 'inside voice' and started shouting at Sirius. He dove under the table as Remus got hit with the mash potato meant for Sirius. Retaliations ensued and before you knew what happening, the Great Food Fight of the spring of '76 was immortalised in our memories. That and the sweet corn that was falling off the ceiling for days afterward. _

_I'm quite well, thank you for asking. Started up my old job at the Ministry, head of the Department if you could believe it and the weather's not been too bad either. Snuffles is anticipating the holidays, as am I and I can't wait to see you kids back. _

_Enjoy your studies, do not give that deplorable woman – Vena already told me about your first DADA lesson – a chance to get under your skin. Do not let her know that she's getting to you. Have fun, stay safe, be good-ish and I'll see you soon._

_Much love and giggles,_

_Aunt De._

He finished reading and when he looked up a metre radius of heads turned to face him. He didn't know he'd been laughing so hard.

"Harry are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Read this without laughing and I'll eat my hat." Gasped harry as he got breathing back under control. Needless to say, Harry's hat remained intact.

Breakfast had resumed to its regular chatter, the only sounds above the rabble was the chuckles coming from the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Animals the lot of them." Sneered Draco, "Can't even keep it to a polite level of noise."

"I agree, that much noise first thing in the morning should be made illegal."

"With any luck, Umbridge will make another decree about noise control, how does that strike you Nero?"

"Please, its Vena, this last name business is silly. Anyway, they're not to blame are they?" She decided to elaborate after receiving incredulous glared from the immediate vicinity. "It's true, they cannot be blamed for the _indiscretions _of past generation. After all, they don't know any better. Were you not saying just yesterday Draco, that it our duty to educate them?" Vena took a demure sip of her coffee and looked at him expectantly.

"Indeed. I suppose. It's still a shame though; Potter knew what he was getting himself into in first year."

"Oh?" he was secretly smug that she was showing such an interest in him.

"Oh yeah," He started confidently, "Extended the hand of friendship and he chose _them_ over descent wizards."

"I'm glad I don't have that problem." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean?" He dropped his voice and narrowed his gaze.

"Oh! I'm not sure I should say – I can trust you, right Draco?"

"Of course." He thought he might strain the muscles in his face from trying to fight a triumphant smirk. Even more so, when she leaned closer to talk into his ear.

"Well you see, I happen to be – thankfully – very, very, _very_ distantly related to said rabble."

"You're what?"

"Shh Draco keep your voice down." Hre bristled at being ordered but kept himself in check, knowing that this was valuable information. "A number of generations back, no more than three or four I'd wager, I share a pair of great-grandparents with wonder-boy."

"How dreadful."

"Nothing for it I'm afraid. I have to acknowledge him due to mother's wishes to keep the peace but she's not here so, peace be damned." As soon as she smirked a smirk befitting pureblood aristocracy, he found her suddenly more interesting. He'd not heard of the Nero family, and decided research was in order, he knew form her accent that they were European, her skin yelled Mediterranean but her face – her face had Black all over it.

"Hear, hear. Say, Vena, would you care to join me on a Hogsmeade visit?"

"Why Draco... I'd love to, thank you."

"No, thank you, Vena."

...

Delaine's birthday came and went and she'd received several birthday wished form the kids via their owls, she'd gone shopping with Molly and Tonks for the afternoon and then had a lovely dinner with Sirius, where he'd presented her with a small pair of beaded ear rings.

The weeks leading up to early October found her pacing the library with several books out trying in vain to figure out what the weapon is that Voldemort was after.

"Any luck?" Asked Remus from the door.

"None what so ever." She sat down in a huff. "Why does he have to be so picky?"

"Who?" asked Remus, wondering if she was complaining about Sirius.

"Old Volde-snort."

"That's cute, I'm sure he'll appreciate the new name."

"As he should, you know for all his effort. Absolute bastard he is, there are so any weapons he could be after, especially once that would be helpful to him – don't tell him I said so – anyway, if he's keeping things local then it's narrowed the list down a very slightly margin."

"And if he hasn't?"

"Then we better start duplicating ourselves and start – quite literally - scouring the globe."

"That bad?"

"Worse my dear Remus, worse."

"Picky bastard."

"Remus Lupin, language, my delicate ears cannot bare it." She admonished in jest.

"Oh but of course madam, lunch in an hour, if you fancy it." She smiled and he left for his own work.

In half an hour she made her way to the stairs but was tripped up by Kreature. Seeing as the elf actually tolerated her somewhat, he bowed his apologies. From her seat on the floor, Delaine saw that her earring had rolled under the floor of the room. She stood up and turned the door knob but found it stuck. She tried shouldering the door but to avail. She followed with _Alohamora_ and the door still didn't open. The glint of the door plaque said that this was the study. More importantly, it was _Orion's _study.

She pulled at her hair pins and her bun tumbled from the back of her head. She slid the thin metal pin through the lock and jiggled it until she heard the tell tale click of the unlocking mechanism. "Oh Orion, how positively muggle." She walked in and looked around; it looked much the same as the last time she was in here meeting with the Black family patriarch. For whatever reason, Sirius and Regulus could never understand why Delaine got on with some sort of civility with their parents. Walburga less so than Orion, but the mere fact that her presence was tolerated was the equivalent of their mother giving her a great big hug.

The desk was neat and purposeful; the walls were lined with family portraits should Orion wish to converse with his forbearers and a small collection of bookshelves. Delaine face grew into a silly grin when she thought of all she could do in here now that Orion no longer ran the household. For example, sitting on the desk – after which she found a lovely imprint in the dust on the worktop of her derriere. Drawing moustaches on the pictures even though the occupants were moving was also fun. Then of course, her favourite, teasing the elderly bluebloods that told her was to rue the day she was born.

A throat clearing pulled her from her revelry. She looked to the door but didn't see Sirius there. The throat cleared again, this time louder and it was coming from a still active portrait.

"Hmm, I thought it might be you."

"Well, well, well as I live and breathe."

"Most unfortunate ailment that."

"Good afternoon Phineas." Delaine made a real show of sitting in Orion's chair. She was surprised to find that it swivelled, so she turned to face the indignant ex-headmaster and great-great-grandfather of one Sirius Black.

"You look very much alive."

"You don't sound very pleased to see me, I'm hurt, I thought we got on so well." She teased.

He gave an irritated harrumph, "We did no such thing. Why are you in the house of my descendants?"

"I can't help that your descendants are so fond of me, or have you forgotten?"

"Hardly, try as I might. My great grandson was a fool."

"In that, we are in agreement. Now that must hurt." A cocked eyebrow was all he gave in indication of his displeasure.

"It seems his sons were equally foolish."

"Again, we agree, but I'm curious as to why you would say so."

"Imagine my surprise at seeing a family resemblance in the Slytherin common room whilst on my rounds. Imagine my surprise when someone called this person and they answered to Nero."

"How is she?"

"She?" he asked incredulously. "Daughters are not born to Blacks. We bare sons."

"What sorcery is this Phineas, are you telling me that your sons and so on are able to bare children? No wonder Walburga was so antsy all the time."

"Do not dare mock me young lady. You know perfectly well what I meant. Now, whose is she?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you insufferable chit, do I refer to her as my great-great granddaughter or-"

"You think Orion and I...? O my, that is rich. Trust me when I say she isn't and thankfully so. I don't think he understood the meaning of appropriate behaviour, honestly, flirting with a girl the same age as his sons. I want to be kind and blame inbreeding, but then that is still your fault."

"Then she is my thrice great granddaughter, however I do not remember you marrying one of Orion's spawn."

"I'm glad you were painted with a stool Phineas."

"Why?"

"Because you will need a to sit down to hear that I am not, nor have I ever have been married to a man of the house of Black."

"Well I knew you half-bloods were of looser morals, but I never expected this." He mocked.

"The only ones with loose morals are those of your blood. Besides, there was no time."

"That Potter boy managed to make time."

"Oh now you care what my cousin was up to, do you?"

"I never said that." He sniffed.

"No, of course not, But I'll tell you anyway; he was weeding the wizarding world of those you consider far more worthy descendants."

"Speaking of Malfoy," he smirked, "His boy is being wildly inappropriate with your daughter."

"She can handle herself. And in any case, she now has her thrice great grandfather to look after her doesn't she?"

"I...suppose she does."

"Good, she'll like you."

"You mean she's nothing like you then?"

"I never said I didn't like you Phineas, just your kids. And their kids. Oh and _their_ kids. But after that, it's fine."

"If I am to play babysitter, will I learn her name?"

"She answers to Vena."

"Which is short for something I'm sure."

"Get to know her and you'll be sure to find out."

"She seems a very bright young witch. Reminds me quite of my sister."

"She's very special."

"I'll keep an eye out then shall I?"

"If you wouldn't mind terribly."

"Your behaviour with Orion has still left a bitter taste in my mouth."

"I'll not apologise for that. He made his choices; it's his own fault that resulted in what happened."

"What will Sirius think, I wonder, when I tell him what you did?"

"His pride will be wounded at best. Yet, there's no one left to corroborate your story. And that's all it will be, Phineas, a story. Not that he'd listen to you anyway."

"I'll put it to this way my dear," He sneered, "If he does not believe me, then consider your daughter in my blind spot; that castle is very large after all and I cannot be expected to visit one particular portrait at all hours of the day."

"Whether he believes me or not, depends on your – what I'm sure are – superior persuasive skills. As for Vena, you may be many things Phineas, but a man that turns his back on his blood, you are not. Vena is of this family, your family and even if that isn't enough, you and I both know of your feelings regarding the Malfoy's." She got up and turned her back on him; he was dismissed. She walked across the room and bent to the floor. "Ah there you are." She picked up her ear ring and made her way to lunch.

...

"Do calm down Phineas." Said Albus form his chair.

"Albus I may tolerate many things, that traitor in my house is one thing. Blood traitors is quite another. But now, that devious snake of a woman is living there and she had the gall to bare a Black."

"I trust she demanded – politely of course – that you do you paternal duty."

"Politely indeed." Hissed Phineas.

Rounds of congratulations regarding the next generation of Black's were voiced by the other heads of the school but it was the slight smile on Albus' face that made the Black ancestor storm off to the dungeons, only for others to follow and ask him to bring Vena to the headmaster's office.

"You there!" he called form his place above the fireplace in the Slytherin common rooms. A scared second year student blinked up at him and he suppressed a sneer. "Bring me Vena."

"Th-the fifth year?"

"Is there another?"

"N-no sir."

"Then yes, her. And for Salazar's sake, stop stammering!"

The petrified second year scrambled to the back of the common room where the fifth years – more commonly known as Draco's entourage's territory. "Erm...Vena?"

"Yes?" she said, picking her head up from a magazine.

"The portrait above the fireplace wants to talk to you." Even as he said it, he thought it sounded odd.

"Right, lead the way." She smiled and the small boy felt suddenly relieved; it was true what they said – this was the nicest Slytherin in the school.

"How may I help you sir?" Vena asked politely as the small boy scampered away.

"The headmaster _requested_ your presence."

"Oh. Why did he send you?"

"Am I not a welcome messenger?" he sneered.

"No, it's not that. You're a headmaster of this school, or were anyway. You're hardly an errand boy...if you don't mind me saying so sir?" He smirked at her, this eventually grew into a smile.

"Flattery will get you now where with me, young lady."

"Really? My mother told me different." She winked at him and he suppressed a chuckle. "She said to keep an eye for you, that you'd present yourself and that you're family."

"Blood is thicker than water, child, I am bound to my duty as an ancestor of your blood."

"Blood can be watered down."

"Most unfortunately, come, walk with me. I want answers, mind."

"Of course."

"Your father?"

"One of the brother's Black."

"One of?"

"Mum's not entirely sure."

"I suspected as much. Yes I'm aware. I was hoping you had had some head way in that."

"I am working on it. But between class and steering clear that pink toad I have my hands full."

"Deplorable woman."

"I know, I can't stand her."

They talked up until she was standing outside the stone gargoyle. "Wait here." Then the steps revealed themselves behind the statue, she jumped on the top step and climbed to Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." Came the headmaster's voice before she knocked.

"Hello Professor, or do I still call you gramps?" she teased with a wide grin.

"Professor is fine, my dear. I wanted to know how you've been settling in." He chuckled warmly.

"Oh just fine, I suppose. Harry's trying really hard not to hate me at the moment though and I'm really close to beating Draco off with a stick."

"Is the young master Malfoy being every bit the gracious host?"

"And then some Gramps, er, professor. He's offered to escort me to the Hogsmeade weekend in the next couple of weeks." She looked around his office as if she'd lived there, popping a lemon drop in to her mouth as she did so. "Nice office, suits you." She said thoughtfully.

"Thank you my dear," he smiled kindly, "now, onto business."

...

Late October was still warm enough to enjoy the grounds, even though the bitter chill was making its presence known. Everyone had settled into their routines and with Quidditch practice left as the only place that Harry and Vena had any time to talk properly. Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the team were reluctant to let her through. The Slytherin team thought that she was earning her keep and spying on the Gryffindor team, the Gryffindor's knew better but their experience was 'once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin'.

"How have you been then?" Asked Vena Harry as the team was on a brake.

"Ok. You?"

"Settled in. I see why you love this place."

"I hear you have a date to the Hogsmeade trip." _Subtle Harry. _

"Not really, just people going as a group, you?"

"Er, yeah..." Harry blushed and ruffled his hair.

"You do! Who is it?" Vena asked excitedly.

"You know er Cho?"

"The really pretty sixth year that's been giving you the eye?" Vena wiggled her eyebrows with a wide grin.

"She has not!"

"Oh so you've been looking?" she teased.

"I-er. Anyway – Draco."

"Yeah...?"

"He's not mistreating you is he? I don't like him sniffing around you the way he is."

"I appreciate the concern, but he really isn't 'sniffing around'. Besides, I'm not his type."

"He has a type?"

"O yeah. I don't know what it is, but I'm not it."

"Have you friend-zoned Draco Malfoy?" he asked, almost laughing himself off the bench they were sitting on.

"Why Harry Potter, yes I have."

"You'll tell me if he tries any funny business?"

"I think you'll hear about how I handled his 'funny business' before I get to tell you what he did to deserve it."

"Point taken."

"How's life with Umbridge?"

"I'd rather life wasn't with Umbridge."

"Hmm. So I er, wanted to talk to you about something," she motioned for him to continue, "I was hoping you could teach me some of those NEWT Level defence spells."

"I can't risk it Harry. I'd love to, only I can't."

"But you're already learning at NEWT level, you could help me teach advanced defence." He complained.

"I know. Regardless of the school knowing that we are very distantly related family, I've also had to keep up the pretence of hating your guts by bad mouthing you – a lot and that would grossly contradict my efforts should I start spending more time with you than I have already."

"Hey, yeah – I heard about that. Gosh, your insults make Malfoy seem almost friendly."

"I have to make sure they don't turn on me. I've put about that my mum wants me to keep the peace with you. You should add to that pretence. But please don't feel bad if I snuff you or insult you in the corridors."

"Should Ron and Hermione expect the same?"

"Yes actually. If anything, that would cement my position in the Common Room Hierarchy."

"Are you serious? There's a Hierarchy?" he scoffed.

"Oh yeah, there is. I won't go into detail, but let's just say that rabid dogs mark territory in a far more civil manner."

"Ok then, I'll let them know." He looked defeated.

"I have to get going. By the way, is there any really obscure manoeuvre that your team is practicing this season, I said I'd spy."

"Oh erm, say we're perfecting our formation looping."

"Will they know what that is?"

"Probably not, only the one team the - Sumbawanga Sunrays - in the whole world uses it."

"Lovely. Have a good practice." She walked over to the castle and Harry went back to the pitch and kicked off the ground into the air.

After practice when the trio were back in their common room, Harry had relayed his conversation with Vena to Ron and Hermione. They were saddened with what they heard but the truth of Vena's words had not escaped them. Besides, it wasn't for long; they would spend the holidays with each other and everything would be back to normal. Harry and Ron were pacified by this reasoning, but the conversation had Hermione in the mood to research and investigate. The wheels had begun turning in the witch's mind and it would not rest until an answer was found.

...

The next week saw the first Order meeting since the start of that term take an interesting turn of events. With the Ministry's interference at the school, it was odd that both the Headmaster, the deputy and the Potion's master ready at the meeting table. Tensions were running high; this was supposed to be an interim meeting to catch up rather than to hand out assignments and allot responsibilities. A frantic letter from Vena had apparently prompted this meeting but Albus reassured that this was not the case. Instead a ruse to make the Senior Under-Secretary feel as if her presence in the school was being felt by those far higher up. The meeting was devoid of Auror's as they couldn't pull away due to the rise in cases that dealt with faulty sightings and increased Muggle baiting.

Sirius was with Remus as it was a full moon night. From his absences, there seemed to be a full moon night quite a few times a week. After their confrontation, Sirius had avoided Delaine like a dog to a bath. He had made things very clear – he wanted their relationship to pick up where it left off, but on a clean slate. He wanted for her to tell her everything but her secrets were devastating. He wanted her to love him the way she used to – but neither were the same as they used to be and so their love wouldn't be either. He couldn't understand this; that they needed time to heal, time to get used to one another's presence; one another's changes.

With just the four Order members around the imposing table, a palpable tension was felt by all. Both Minerva and Albus held Delaine's gaze with saddened pity. Severus was unmoving in his expression where the object of their collective gaze was shaking.

"You must learn to control yourself, the Dark Lord will not hesitate to invade your mind and seek that which you wish to hide."

"My mind isn't what I'm worried about Rus. Albus, isn't there any way I could postpone the meeting?"

"I am afraid not, my dear."

"Severus," Minerva turned to him with reluctance, "It will fall to you to introduce her. As well as her presence on the platform on September, as I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will bring up, her absence will have to be explained." His only acknowledgement was a elegantly raised eyebrow.

"Will all due...respect, how long do you think I've been doing this Minerva?"

"Rus please, they're just worried for you. As am I." Delaine pleaded.

"I appreciate the sentiment, what I do not, however, is being told how to do my job."

"Look, I know better than any how proficient you are at surviving, even more so – keeping others alive. Albus, Minnie – I have no fear in regards to Severus' ability to introduce me back into the fold. It's my ability in keeping the position once I have it."

"Sixteen years is long time to not use one's skills."

"Which is the reason for this meeting."

"No it isn't. You're worried I will refuse. That's why the room has been cleared; I bet there wasn't even a meeting scheduled for today. Am I right?"

"I assure you that is not the case." Albus relaxed back into his chair and peered at Delaine, "Vena has made progress in her house."

"I've heard."

"She has also won the favour of her thrice great grandfather."

"It's good to know he's listening to me with that, if nothing else."

"His portrait was a wedding gift to Lucius and Narcissa and hangs in their Manor." He stated conversationally.

"I see. I'll be sure to commend him on his placement then shall I?" she sneered. "Severus, when is the next gathering?"

"Three weekends after Halloween, the Sunday."

"Then that Saturday will be the start of the Christmas break, the next Order meeting shall be held. I expect you both to be present."

The meeting was called to a close. The pain in Delaine's shoulder throbbed a staccato beat up and down her arm. As Minerva and Albus closed the door behind them, Delaine let out the growl that had been forming in her throat; it escaped from her mouth and morphed into a roar or pain. Her hands were shaking more than ever and she had broken out into a sweat. Luckily, for her, Severus was on hand.

...

Sirius was on his way back to the garden of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His run with Mooney had only served him so well; he was still angry with Delaine. She had deceived him and these deceptions were layered with secrets she didn't trust him enough to divulge. If he had a daughter, he had a right to know, but he decided that she got some sort of sick pleasure in keeping him in a state of limbo. His ever present hope that Vena was his made him want to throttle Delaine and kiss her breathless all the same time. To think that after all they had been through, she had managed to carry his child, raise it and even have her life in his childhood home. But that hope was always undermined by her denial of the girl's parentage. She was so cruel and he loved her. He was going to get his answers from her one way or the other; he just had to.

It was driving him crazy that he could get no answers from her ad was determined to get her to talk tonight. There was no Order meeting so the house would be empty; he was back early and she needed the curse in her shoulder to be neutralised. He remembered how he could make her feel better with a word, sometimes even a look. He remembered how just her stepping into a room made it seem brighter, so much so that not even his maudlin thoughts about his family could get him down. She was his light and recently she had dimmed for him and he hated her for it.

...

Severus vanished away her blouse and barely kept a gasp behind his lips. The scars he bore were small and thin compared to the monstrosity she was forced to bare.

"A beauty isn't it?" she managed to say before a groan over took her. "Two coats."

He massaged in the healing potion and the angry redness of the mangled skin dissipated quickly. "This healing potion..."

"You're old recipe. Vena is a very proficient brewer."

"I'm impressed." His awe was pushed away as soon as she moaned in pain. Luckily, Vena had told Severus of the healing charms that needed to be cast into the centre of her shoulder and the pain was kept at bay until the next day. He felt no muscle response as the pain faded away to a dull buzz. So, like a friend would, he rolled up his sleeves and with the heel of his pal and the pads of his thumbs, he worked out the kinks and knots in her upper back. Paying extra attention to her shoulders, Delaine felt like she was about of nod off when a burst of the kitchen door pulled her back.

"Get your hands off her!"

"She was about ready to sleep Black!" spat Severus.!

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her!" he ground out, advancing on the potions master with his wand drawn.

"Sirius..." whispered Delaine tiredly, "He was helping. The pain was too great."

"I'll handle it form here Snape!"

"Delaine." Severus ignored him and helped her dress. "I shall be in touch. Let me know if I can be of assistance."

"Of course. Thank you Severus, good night." She closed the front door behind him, turned to Sirius who was seething behind her and gave him a tight slap across the face. He stood and watch with gaping mouth as she sauntered off to bed.

...

Wind rolled off the mounds of the moors. It whistled through lone trees, shrubs and around the only structure that stood on the otherwise barren land. The blacked out windows gave this towering house a gormless face. The door was cracking off its hinges and the walls were peeling paint. It was true that this was the last place that anyone would think to look for the Dark Lord. But should anyone wish to find him here, they would be in luck.

"What news have you Luciusss." Hissed Voldemort.

"Should it please you my Lord, I have seen one that was of our campaign that was thought to be dead."

"And this follower of mine, Luciusss, what of them?"

"Delaine Nero my Lord. She was thought dead at the Milan attacks some sixteen years ago."

"It amuses me Luciusss that you thought I was ignorant of this information."

"My Lord?"

"Yours is not to quesssstion Luciusss!" He spat. "I had been made aware of her presence among the living some time ago. That you have come to me with this now is most...amusing."

"Of course my Lord, it was most wrong of me to assume that this was not common knowledge. My apologies." Lucius Malfoy bowed impossibly lower, almost breaking his back.

"Rise Lucius; I do not look forward to mending your spine. Of course, breaking it may prove its existence." A mad cackling filled the room. The echoed rippled off the stone walls and wooden pillars.

...

The week before the Hogsmeade weekend, the kitchen of Order headquarters was filled with an eerie silence. Delaine wasn't talking to Sirius and Sirius wasn't talking to her either. He couldn't pin point when she had become so cold and so uncaring. She was a different person to the one he grew up with and grew to love. At times he could see the old Delaine peak through, times when she thought that no one was looking, but he was always looking. He was determined to save her just as she had saved him. It was all he could do to occupy his time after the house had emptied and September was a long time ago. It would be Christmas until the kids would come back; till Harry and Vena came back.

He had turned her into his project, even though they were still in the middle of an argument. He wanted to move past it, but this was one thing he thought was worth being stubborn about; he had always wanted to be a father. The day he had held the baby Harry in his arms, he knew that it was for him, fatherhood was for him. He had seen Delaine as the mother of his children. He'd envisioned the moment they'd conceive. The moment she'd tell him that she was sure followed by the months she'd spend swollen with his child and the panic and excitement he'd feel when she gave birth. It was always her face he saw in these fantasies. Azkaban had robbed him of his dream, his brother had robbed them of their lives and this god forsaken war had robbed them of their love and their loved ones. He'd make her angry just to feel some sort of satisfaction that she hadn't stopped feeling all together. It meant that if she could still feel anger then maybe she could feel love, love for him. Maybe she could be made to feel forgiveness. But whenever he saw her getting close to the old Delaine, something would happen and it would set them back, set her back. She would go for days being cold and aloof. She was living as thought she was still on her travels, as if they had never met.

The only times they had been together were the two times before the kids went back to Hogwarts. It was fast, angry and punishing. That wasn't the way he's thought of them being together. Whenever they had made love in the past, it was just that – making love. It was sweet, tender, slow, unifying and so filled with love that both would come together with tears in their eyes. They had played and experimented but in the end it was always the same; two people in love, forgetting the world for a while just to be together. It was glorious ad he missed her.

It was the type of love that made him want to forgive anything she would do or could do or might have already done. It was the type of love that would compel him to be reckless and foolish and careful and cautious all at once. It was the type of love that changed and stretched and tangled but one that would never and could never brake. It was a love that made for them and them for it. Yes there was a wall between them, one that he was determined to scale.

"Have you heard about Harry's class?" He asked one afternoon.

"I have. I'm very impressed."

"He says that you won't let Vena join him."

"He is right."

"You are just keeping them apart. They are there for each other's support."

"She would be the only one form her house and they would turn on her in a heartbeat." Delaine growled.

"She could help train those kids; they aren't getting the education that they are supposed to."

"That is no concern of hers though. She is there to keep herself and Harry safe. She can't do that if she is helping him. Others would also turn on him, you know?"

"They wouldn't."

"Harry has a hostile history with all Slytherin's. He cannot just simply be civil with one, regardless of their relation."

"You snakes, all out for your own skins." Hissed Sirius.

"Be that as it may – when we do fight, we fight to survive."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for another?"

"Trust me when I say that I would, but only if it would benefit me or the ones I care about."

"Who would you sacrifice yourself for?"

"My daughter, Harry, my godchildren and you."

"After all we've said and been though, you would still sacrifice yourself for me?"

She sighed, "In a heartbeat." She got up and walked away, out of the kitchen and away from those grey eyes. "Bastard." She muttered. He heard her and smirked at his ability to rile her up. One brick at a time, her walls would come down and she would be his again. One brick at a time.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Vena woke and readied for her first trip into Hogsmeade and although she was excited, she couldn't help but feel anxious; Halloween was always a bad day for mum and this would be the first that she wouldn't be there to help her though it. For some reason that she had yet to work out, Vena couldn't understand why Delaine hated the holiday. She would get ridiculously drunk, very angry then she'd cry and then fall asleep. Over the years it had gotten easier because Vena was there to help her through it but today was a first.

She met with Draco in the courtyard and she blushed when he offered her his arm. They walked and talked to the village and she gave non committal hums when he saw Harry walking into Madam Puddifoots and proceeded to mock him.

"You know Draco, I do share your intense dislike of Harry, but that doesn't mean we have to talk about him _all _the time."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"I mean, that by _incessantly _taking about him, you are giving him importance, the same importance that you don't like that he has."

"What do you suggest?" he purred despite his affronted feeling.

"I suggest we ignore him completely. Now, tell me about you."

"I didn't know you were interested."

"Well I am. Spill."

They spent their time walking and talking and he told her about his childhood and this early schooling and his family. He didn't know why it was so easy to talk to her but it was. He could never talk to anyone else his age or even those that were in his house so to have Vena listen was new sensation he couldn't get enough of.

"I heard some things about that." She said referring to the Quidditch World Cup some months ago.

"I happen to know who was involved and why." He winked.

"Ahh I see what you mean. As do I." She nodded.

"Really?" he struggled to hide his surprise.

She giggled, "Honestly Draco..." She dropped her voice and leaned into his ear, "Did you really think your family was the only one with certain _ties_?" she heard his gulp and smirked.

"Your parents?"

"My mother. She was quite important the first time round."

"What about now?"

"What _about _now?" he flinched inwardly at her sarcasm.

"I didn't see her at the meeting is all?" He said it all too quickly and knew he shouldn't have as soon as he did. What had she done to him? He was spilling secrets like a Hufflepuff.

"Oh yes, well she was busy with another assignment you see. One she asked for my help on. I was rather proud if I do say so myself."

"She _asked_ you?" the jealousy in his voice was apparent.

"Well yes. I don't doubt that your father has been training you in certain areas outside the school curriculum," he nodded slowly, "Mother just thought that it was time to put that training to the test."

"Were you successful?"

"I sit before you, free of the punishment that would have come should I have failed."

"What did you have to do?"

"Draco!" she admonished. "One's plans cannot be revealed so easily."

"Good."

"A test was that, Mr Malfoy?" she smirked.

"A test, Ms Nero. So were your efforts directed at the December plan or the January event?" when she shot him a scowl, he recovered, "I eavesdropped ok? It's not my fault they can't keep their voices down."

She relaxed her face but her heartbeat was going a mile a minute. "Both. As soon as the Holiday's arrive, our, that is to say, mother's pieces shall fall into place. I also wanted to apologise on behalf of mother to you on behalf of your father."

"Why?"

"As I understand it, he has fallen out of favour only to be replaced by my mother. I don' want that to have an effect on our _special friendship_." She flashed him a brilliant smile and made to stand up. He followed her lamely back to the castle. She was eager to get to Gramps so she could check in her mum.

After she had made sure Draco was busy with his friends when she called to Phineas.

...

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was devoid of any Halloween cheer. Sirius was brooding; his eyes never left the fire he'd built to fight the cold and his hand never left the tumbler of firewhiskey by his side. All morning he could hear the only other occupant in the house had decided to throw things at wall, wail when they shattered, repair them and then do it all over again. When Delaine passed the parlour he was in on her way to the kitchen, she peeped inside and walked over to him.

"You have to booze! You life saver." She plucked the bottle for his other side and filled her own glass.

"Happy Halloween." He greeted flatly.

"O yeah. Happy fucking Halloween!" she cried the sobbed and then fell to the carpet to wail. "What's so great about it Sirius?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He whispered.

"Nothing at all. Why did they have to die?"

"Because... I don't know. I don't FUCKING KNOW!" he threw is half full glass into the fire and wished to feel something as it roared momentarily before retreating. "I don't know."

"I miss them." Her voice was so small, he wasn't sure he heard her. "I want to set things on fire Sirius."

"Does that help?"

"I never stopped to think about it." She took another healthy swig. "It's something to do, I suppose." The tears were mingling with the whiskey that dribbled down her chin.

"You could set this house on fire if you want."

"No, we had good memories in this house."

"I can't remember."

"Dementors?"

"Yeah."

"Those bitches!" she threw her glass into the fire much lick Sirius had, but missed at hit the wall. The resulting splash hit the fire and spread to the curtains...then the walls...then the books and then the carpet.

"I DIDN'T MEAN SET IT ON FIRE NOW!"

"DON'T SHOUT, PUT IT OUT!"

He looked around frantically for his wand but it was nowhere in sight, "IF MY WAND IS ON FIRE, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"IF YOU DIDNT WANT YOUR WAND ON FIRE, YOU SHOULDNT HAVE SLEPT AROUND!" she laughed that maniacal laugh that eerily reminded him of cackling witch. She was a cackling witch...

...

Vena was running full speed ahead to the headmaster's office and passed a confused Harry flanked by an equally befuddled Ron and Hermione. They saw her dishevelled state and immediately whipped out their wands looking for Draco, probably. "What happened to you?" they asked. It was odd to ask, she thought. But then she had forgotten that she had been running ad her hair was worse than Hermione's and her skin was flushed darker than Ron's hair.

"Never mind. Just follow!" she gasped and then took off running again. She tore off and they ran after her a split second after.

Her lungs were burning and her legs more so; running up several flights of stairs and along stretching corridors had that effect. She skidded in front of the Gargoyle and shouted any and all sweet treats that she could think of at it. "Of for fu- just open!" when it didn't budge, she screamed at it. "SUGAR" it seemed to be satisfied and let her pass. The trio jumped in after her.

She pushed open Dumbledore's front door and barged into his office. He looked up mildly surprised.

"Floo...to...house!" she gasped. "Need to..See...mum!" First he waved his wand over her to get her breathing back but she bated him away. "LATER!" Harry's eyebrows shot up when he heard Vena screaming at their headmaster.

He stepped into his fireplace and called out the head quarters name. Vena and Harry went next and then Ron ad Hermione followed.

...

"I DIDN'T SLEEP AROUND! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"

"PEOPLE DON'T COME BACK FORM THE DEADM YOU DOLT."

"YOU DID!"

"I WASNT DEAD!"

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?"

"WHY IS IT SO HOT?"

Then they screamed – the carped was on fire and they hadn't put it out yet.

The fireplace fell away from the wall as Dumbledore and the kids ran in through the fireplace ion the parlour the floor below. Vena was screamed and was being held back by Harry and Ron while Dumbledore and Hermione put out the fire and righted the room. Once Vena's breathing had returned to normal, she ran to Delaine who was sobbing into Sirius' neck, he was stroking her back weeping into her hair.

"Mum!"

"Oh baby!" she wailed as a reluctant Sirius let her go. "I'm so sorry, so sorry! Just the fact that she as ok, meant that Vena forgot why she had run to Dumbledore in the first place.

"Does anybody want to explain to me why this room was ablaze?" asked Albus, his voice stern.

"That would be my fault." Slurred Delaine.

"I must say, I never expected this from the two of you."

"It's Halloween Albus." Said Sirius in a small voice and Albus' expression softened.

"That it is, but this is hardly a fitting memoriam don't you think?"

"It just hurts so much." Delaine collapsed into the floor where a very drunk Sirius joined her.

Albus had put them on the sofas to sober up and led his traumatised students into the kitchen.

"Every Halloween, she gets like this. I don't know why but she just does." Stated Vena sadly. Hermione rubbed comforting circles on her back. At the sight, Harry was – albeit- guiltily – glad that he hadn't had to grow up seeing Delaine get herself drunk and sad every year.

"You have to understand that Halloween for you four is a holiday. For them," he sighed, "For them, it the day their friend's died." The sombre look on their headmaster's face would be sure to haunt them for the rest of their days' apparently the date affected him too. It was today – more tonight – that he would place a baby Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was tonight that Sirius would commence his search for the traitor Pettigrew and it was this night that Harry became an orphan, an event which shaped the lives of so many. Harry let all these revelations – although not new revelations – wash over him and he felt the most empathy for the two sad drunk family members upstairs.

Delaine had made this day a ritual where Sirius hadn't the time or place; for all intense and purposes, this was the first night since his arrest he'd been allowed to grieve. The first night: he went mad. The next twelve: he was in Azkaban. Last year: there wasn't time. Today: he could r_eally _grieve for his friends. It hardened his resolve for if nothing else, he was fighting – no – they were fighting so they could live in a world where at the very least a man could openly grieve. Harry had lost his parents but he didn't really know them. He loved them, yes, but he didn't know them, but even then Harry was confused at his love for his parents; should he really feel so strongly for them just because of the stories? He came to the conclusion that they were something to hold on to when he was that Dursley's for all those years and just for that, they deserved all the love he could give them. His remaining blood family -these people upstairs that were hell bent on damaging their livers, had grown up with them, lived with them, laughed and loved and cried with them and now... the loss was still there. But he knew that it was just for this night. Every other day they remembered and laughed with love but this night, just this night, they allowed themselves to sad and stupid and drunk. Harry would never begrudge them that, not ever.

The headmaster had let his eyes wonder across the faces of his young students before him. Vena looked tired; understandably so as this particular issue was an annual occurrence. The young master Weasely was concerned but with little understanding of the facts he sat in silence. Now Miss Granger was the comforting hand that soothed Vena. She understood, it seemed that that was enough – sometimes it was everything. Naturally, she attached herself to Vena, being the only other girl in their little group. Harry's thoughtful visage showed him the sadness at the realisation of what the night meant. The sadness passed to understanding and the acceptance was controlled – as if he was reluctant to do so. Naturally, he thought, this night was only history for him but the history lacked the feeling that everyone else had felt back then – and those that it still does as the case maybe. Was that guilt? Albus wondered. A sad smile was covered by his wrinkles and laugh lines as he warmed even more to the boy. Yes it was guilt. He wanted nothing more that to reassure him that he had nothing to feel guilty about. But alas, it was not to be as Harry stood up and left the room to check on his newly acquired aunt and his godfather.

It dawned on him that this was the first time in the term that he had sat with Harry for any length of time. It was worrying.

When he reached the door of parlour, he saw the Delaine was trying to wake Sirius. He was kneeling by his head and crying. He'd never seen her cry and he was, crying over Sirius. He wondered if it was ok to ask one of them what happened between them – maybe one day. Maybe they'd even resume what they had when they were young. Harry entertained the fantasy that he'd have the equivalent of parents should they every get together – properly anyway. He resisted the urge to snort when thinking back to what Delaine had said when they first talk _'I detest preamble.'_ He really wanted to ask what she was doing now it wasn't preamble.

Delaine was cradling Sirius' head and weeping. "Sorry Fuz. I'm so sorry. Ah shit..." she gave a self-deprecating laugh before continuing, "Jammy would never forgive me if something happened to you." The only time her hands left his face was to wipe her tears away, "I bet you're just being spiteful; not waking up to make me suffer. I know you're laughing on the inside, I know you are. Wake up Sirius, we need to say good bye."

"Are we dead?" He mumbled.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you." He helped him up and grimaced when he coughed. "Sorry about the house."

"If you're going to apologise, make sure it's for the right thing." He scoffed.

"What should I be sorry about?" she sniffed.

"The fact that you didn't get the whole house." He grinned.

"You're ok though right?"

"Course, you?" He held a hand out for her to get up off the floor and smiled when she nodded. "How are we going to say goodbye Wings?"

"The only way they wouldn't accuse us being right pansies for."

"Shooting stars?"

"Shooting stars." She confirmed. "Hey, do you hear that?"

...

Vena was sitting stoically with her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm really sorry guys. Mum can sometimes get out of hand. I didn't mean to panic anybody."

"How did you know that she would do something at the time she did? I mean, I get that you knew the day. But the time? There is no way you could've known that."

"I just felt it. I had to cut my date short. Then ran as fast as I could – into you guys – then to Gramps."

"Your mother will be fine Vena. She and Sirius will recover."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "Just in time for next year." At that point that Dumbledore left the room, same as Harry.

"Hermione – could I ask you something?"

...

Harry summoned some courage and crossed the threshold into the singed parlour. Sirius and Delaine were watching the sky from the window that they'd forced open. He allowed them their goodbye to Lily and James and watched as their shooting stars flew through the wards of headquarters and into the sky. They took a deep cleansing breath and hugged each other, the last tears of their grief rolling down their faces.

"Hey." He called. Delaine pulled away from Sirius and wiped her eyes, he smirked at her. Harry didn't miss the exchange and suppressed a smile.

"Hey. When did you get here? Vena with you?"

"Yeah she's downstairs with Dumbledore."

"He's here too?" she grimaced.

"He put out the fire."

"O shit. Fuck I shouldn't be swearing. Shit!" he smiled at her and pulled his Aunt De in for a hug.

"I miss them too." She hugged him tightly and he felt warmth filling him. She ran her through his hair and patted the crown before letting him go.

"I'm sorry you had to see us like that."

"I get it, today is hard for people. But Vena was very upset by it."

"Right, I'll just go and grovel to my daughter will I?" she left the room and passed Dumbledore on the stairs. She looked at him apologetically but instead of returning it, the old headmaster embraced her as new tears ran salty tracks down her face. "You always gave the best hugs, you know."

"I always enjoy your as well my dear."

"I'm sorry."

"One must never apologise for feeling."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. Go to her."

...

"So you set fire to the room?" Harry teased.

"I'll have you know that I Was far to shit faced to stat any fire. It was all De."

"Right." He was sceptical. "Blame her once she's out of the room."

"She did." He insisted.

"You ok?"

"Hey. Who's supposed to be the adult here? I'm the one that asks all the concerned questions?" He pouted.

"I'm the adult here then."

"I'm sorry – you know- for stuff." He mumbled.

"It's ok. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah." He sat down on the repaired couch and Harry joined him.

"Do you think that you and Aunt De will ever, you know – get together again?"

"Er-I-I we-she-a-and...What were we talking about?"

"Will you and my Aunt De ever sort yourselves out?" Sirius beamed at him in that moment and Harry was worried he was having a stroke. He shook himself off, "Sorry, your dad decided to have the same conversation with me once upon a time."

"How'd that work out?" he smiled.

"We were dating faster than you could you could say Quidditch." Once again the smugness took over Sirius' face.

"How long did that do on for?"

"Summer between third and fourth year till about a year before you were born – we were engaged." He added wistfully.

"YOU WHAT?" Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his face. "Engaged?"

"Yeah. Why so surprised? I can be engaged." He defended.

"I don't see you getting down on one knee. Or gushing."

"I do not gush."

"How'd you-?"

The question remained unfinished as a cough cleared the throat of the headmaster by the door. He was shaking his head but neither of the occupants of the parlour could tell if he was amused at Sirius' antics or...or not. Definitely not.

"Believe it Harry. It was the only union I was not asked to officiate." Harry jumped at this what with this being the first time in many months that

"We wanted you there as a guest Albus not in any professional capacity."

"Delaine's words, I'm sure." The headmaster quirked. "This is very grave business Sirius. I understand your grief, but this is hardly constructive. I'm afraid, having Delaine back here with you – especially by yourselves with no others to act as buffers are resulting in negating effects. This was not what I intended."

"Don't move her. She needs to be here."

"She will heal better without the two of you at each other's throats."

"I'll heal better with her here. I need her to be here. Harry does, Vena does, and the kids need her here. You can't move her Albus. She won't agree to it. Molly will reserve a piece of her mind just for you if you move her."

"Erm, Professor..." Harry ventured.

"Harry, I understand, but Delaine removal is for her safety as yours. You will see her at Christmas. As it is late, I will return for you all tomorrow." He left with a swish of his blue cloak and flooed back to his office. A stunned Sirius and Harry rushed to the kitchen in the hopes that Albus hadn't taken Delaine with him.

...

All the while, in the kitchen Delaine was sitting across from the three students. Vena laid into her, never once raising her voice, but keeping it dangerously low. She meant business. Ron and Hermione could think of nothing else but the fact they could never tell their parents off the way that they were witnessing, as Delaine was scooting further and further down her chair in the hopes that the floor would swallow her.

"Did you ever once think of what would happen if you died? Fire does more than burn mum. Harry has just got you. He's only just got Sirius back. What about Auntie Molly? If all your talk about keeping us alive has meant anything they you wouldn't have done what you did. Fire? Seriously ? I'm surprised Gramps didn't drag you out of this house."

"He will, probably tomorrow." Said Sirius from the door of the kitchen. He came to sit by Harry as he took a place next to Vena.

"We are staying here tonight." Stated Hermione.

"He'll be here tomorrow for us." Harry confirmed - who then turned to Delaine with a smirk that a Malfoy would be – begrudgingly – proud of. "I hear you were engaged." His peers mirrored his bug eyed expression when then they heard. Delaine groaned and Sirius looked away sheepishly obviously aware that now she wouldn't get a chance to tell Vena this in her own time.

"Yes, I am." she sighed and didn't seem to notice all the room's eyes on her when she sounded her slip. Sirius couldn't look happier – but it wasn't to last, for when she looked up, realisation hit her harder than a bludger. "I mean – was. Was."

"Why didn't you tell me?" implored Vena.

"That is it, young lady." She ground out, "You are not telling me of any more tonight. I am hung over and tired."

"You're own fault!"

"Exactly, my own fault, no need for you to get all wrung around about it."

"What happened to us looking out for each other?"

"Its complete bull! I look after you. End of story."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was none of your business." She grimaced as she said it.

"Mum," Vena scoffed, "You couldn't even say that with a straight face."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" she asked defeated.

"Who was fool enough to get down on bended knee for you, mum? Was it my dad?" Vena asked venomously.

"Well...weather I'm your dad or not, I was the fool in question." Sirius intoned.

_It was the January of 197. The small hours of the morning heralded dark light into the spacious bedroom on the top floor of Delaine Nero's home that she shared with her boyfriend Sirius Black. The bitter January winds rattled the windows and Delaine snuggled closer to her bed-mate for warmth, despite her heavy flannel pyjamas. The few wisps of hair that came out of the bun that she kept at the very top of head fell lose and tickled his neck. He would have woken, had he not already been asleep. Not only had he been awake – he hadn't actually slept to begin with. He was burdened with a glorious purpose, one he intended to carry out soon. For all the hours that he had just watched her and allowed himself to be her pillow and blanket and mattress as the night wore on, he did so because he wanted to know what it would feel like to have her to just that every single night. _

_So without warning he kissed her cheek and being the light sleeper she was, Delaine woke with a start. Even in the dark she could see him grinning in the dark at having woken her. So she hit his chest and ranted and raved about her lack of sleep, about her having to go into work tomorrow – or later on as the case may be, how the stress of being an Unspeakable in such unsettling times was taking its toll. But the time she had calmed down enough to notice that he was in fact sill grinning that infuriating grin._

"_Are you quite done?" he asked with an air of importance. But she still in her angry half asleep state just nodded. "You wanna get married?" he asked her this as if he was asking the time._

_She shrugged, "Yeah, alright." And fell back asleep into his neck. _

_As she slept, he slipped on her ring and joined her in the land of nod for the next few hours. _

_It wasn't until a week later and several stares form Order members and colleagues at the Ministry, that she looked down at her hand that was usually clad in rings, sometimes as much as two rings to a finger and spotted something out of place – an engagement ring. She screamed._

_They were engaged. _

_She came home and found him in the living room listening to music. "Hello love." He beamed. He got up to hug her, but she slapped him. He didn't react, almost as if he was excepting it. "I see the shocks worn off."_

_That's when she hugged him and they ended up making love on the carpet by the fire place for close to six hours. She just couldn't get enough of this man. Delaine was bursting with love for Sirius, and was all too willing to so another round when he told her that Lily, James and Remus and all their other friends had arranged a dinner for the to-be-married couple._

"_We have time." She crooned as she began sucking on his neck. He had to have to been the luckiest bastard in all the world that to get the girl that didn't need hours to look ready for a night on the town. He was very, very ready to succumb to her advances, especially when her seat soaked breast rubbed against his chest. _

"_If-if..." he moaned. "If we don't get ready, they'll come here to pick us up."_

"_Why Sirius, you aren't embarrassed or even a little frightened that James may kill you if he sees you like this..." she ground down on his hardness, "With his very innocent and downright virginal little cousin sister?" He had to laugh and the he couldn't stop. Virginal indeed – he was Sirius Black and that meant something, but then Delaine had to go and be the woman that ended up teaching him – of all people – a few things. _

_They did eventually get ready and left to eat and met their group. They were greeted with cheers all except for James who zeroed in at Sirius's neck – that was covered with bite marks. _

_Then all hell broke loose. _

_The attacks gathered momentum. Dinner was cut short. Delaine and Remus were in St. Mungo's for three days recovery._

Delaine was sitting in the window ledge in the kitchen staring out of the window, clearly losing a battle with her tears as Sirius concluded the story of their engagement. Hermione and Vena were solemn; Ron and Harry made their way to their Aunt De and hugged her. Shaggy red and black hair nuzzled into her neck in silent understanding and love. Sirius started on dinner.

...

As Vena and Hermione were readying for bed, after they'd eaten. All through the story she couldn't help but try and piece together her mother's reasons for silence.

Fact: Delaine Nero was once and may still be engaged to Sirius Black

Fact: She cheated on said Fiancé with his brother – a death eater, presumably against her will.

That thought alone brought tears to Vena's eyes; her mother, so tough, so strong, trained by and thought of as equal by none other than Mad-eye Moody was raped by the man that going to be her brother-in-law-to-be. But her resolve needed to hold.

Fact: Sirius Black still loved Delaine Nero.

Fact: Delaine Nero still loved Sirius Black

Assumed Fact: Delaine Nero gave birth to Sirius Black's child.

Assumed Fact: Her name was Vena.

Fact: Delaine was a goddamn menace for keeping it quiet.

"Hermione, do you think you could brew a potion for me?"

"What kind of potion?" the which was apprehensive, after all, this girl was a Slytherin.

"One that will confirm for me that Sirius Black is my father."

Hermione beamed and was all too happy to help. "As soon as we got back, I'll have to research. I know such potions exist but it'll be lengthy to determine which would apply – given the time that's passed. I believe, we'll know by Christmas."

...

Delaine was drying the last of dishes after dinner and noticed that Sirius had disappeared. She dried her hands and then dried her eyes. As she was about to climb the stairs to bed, she was yanked into the hallway and through the lower library and into the garden where an old gramophone was playing one of her old records.

"What the...?" she stared in awe.

"Dance with me."

"You're mad." She said as he held her close.

"Remember when we used to do this after dinner and everyone else had gone to bed?"

"So much fun, you taught me to dance out here, during those school holidays."

"Worst student ever," He teased, "Light on your feet now though."

"What are we doing?"

"Dancing."

"Sirius."

"I'm trying to get you to see that we need each other. Always have, always will."

"We're not the same. I'm not sixteen anymore, I don't love like I did when I was twenty."

"How do you love me?" he goaded.

"Like I'm not supposed to, like I shouldn't – especially after everything I've done to you. I don't deserve it."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he kissed her chastely on the forehead and she leaned into his touch.

"If you're wrong about me?"

"I'm never wrong."

"It didn't work the last time there was a war, it won't work this time and guess what - there's still a war on."

"The biggest protest we can do it keep on fighting all the while being madly in love with each other."

"Protest, huh?" she teased.

"Bob Dylan would oh so proud."

"We saw him live, remember?"

"Very good weekend as I recall. I want to have more good weekends with you."

"It is very tempting."

"We would cook together like we used to. Play with the dish soap when we did the dishes, and then dance in the garden after the kids are in bed."

"Kids?"

"Harry and Vena and any other we might have."

"Back up there boyo...hate to ruin the moment but-"

"-Too fast? Right sorry, I mean, just Vena and Harry."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then?"

"I don't know if I can...after Vena there was an ambush...I think it was Australia. But, Vena may be the only child I have."

"Oh..." he sighed. She hadn't looked at him since their reminiscing about the concert and her face was safely tucked into his shoulder and neck. She could hear his heart beating and his breathing slow but she couldn't see the silent tears that flowed down his face after her admission, until a wet patch formed on the top of her head.

"Sirius?" she looked him in the eye.

"Sorry." She wiped his eyes.

"Hey, what's happened?" she asked softly in the voice that he hadn't heard in so long – the voice that told him that he could tell her anything.

"I was really hoping to have more kids with you. Lots in fact. When I asked you marry me, all that time ago, I wanted to see you carry out children, I wanted to hold your hand when you gave birth and threatened to kill me," they were swaying again...no music was playing. "I wanted to watch you nursing, and playing with them. I wanted to be the father that I couldn't have."

"A man isn't just a father to babies Sirius. He's a father after they grow up as well. You can still be that father to Harry."

"You don't want me to be a father to Vena?" he sounded hurt.

"It's not that, believe me, it's not that. But Vena's done. She's grown up and already a very independent young woman. I stopped being her mum in the traditional sense when she saved my life in Germany two years ago. We've no entered that mother/daughter friendship phase. She doesn't need to be raised anymore."

"She's the same age as Harry." He implored.

"Girls also mature faster than boys Fuz. A lot faster when their on the run with their fugitive mother." She laughed. "But, I'll talk to her about it. She seems to like you at any rate."

"Like mother like daughter. Good taste runs in the blood I expect." He said smugly.

"You have to understand though; there have been no men in our lives for the whole of her life. So I will have to introduce the idea of us to her – slowly."

"Wait...does this mean...?" he stared at her in awe.

"Sirius Black, I would love to love you, if you'll let me, if you'll have me and if you'll let me have you."

"I thought you'd never ask." He could count the stars that were reflected in her eyes a pulled her into the one of the many kisses he would give her form this day forth.

Halloween was always a bad night. Except for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

From the window of their bedrooms the four seemingly sleeping students saw Delaine and Sirius slow dancing in the untouched garden of Number 12. Smiles and looks of relief graced their faces. They congregated in the girls' room and Ron and Harry agreed to help with researching the potion that would prove paternity.

"Finally; at least they will stop moping around all day." Huffed Vena.

"But isn't Dumbledore still going to move your mum to another safe house?"

"Not if she has anything to say about it." She smirked.

"Oh please don't do that, you look just like Malfoy." Complained Harry.

"You know he really isn't that bad." She defended.

"Why are you taking his side?" When she didn't answer straight away, Harry blew up. "You are supposed to be with us! You were supposed to in our house! Not with that-that ferret!"

"Excuse me? I am still with you. The poor boy is just starved for attention and he's in the need of a real friend."

"There is no such thing as friendship in the snake pit." Harry spat.

"I am trying to change that. Don't you see? If I can convince Draco to switch sides, think of all the information we could get from him. He lives in the Death Eater HQ. That is the kind of danger you would willingly put yourself in for your friends."

"You make it sound like something more than just friendship!"

"I think you're taking this over protectiveness a bit far Harry."

"I think this fight is going to round in circles. Harry, it's clear she doesn't like him, I've noticed."

"Thank you Hermione. You know, Harry, if you just asked, I would have told you what I was up to."

"I still don't trust him."

"I'm not asking you trust him. I'm asking you to trust me."

"Fine." Harry and Ron left for bed leaving Vena to calm down.

"So Hermione, what else have you noticed?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you have a bit of a thing for Ferret face." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked.

"I do not!" she protested but that didn't stop the blush from overtaking her face.

"Calm down. I'm not in the least surprised though – he can't keep his eyes off you either."

"Now I know you've lost it."

"But if someone really didn't like someone else, then they would avoid them, not make time in the day to seek them out just to argue. Have it your way." She smiled as they put out the lights and went to sleep.

Meanwhile in the garden, the cold had not penetrated the little love bubble that the pair was dancing in. The music kept playing and they had lain on the grass to stare at the sky. Some fancy wand work and a warm blanket spread under them.

"It seems like a lifetime since we last did this." He whispered.

"Is it too sappy to say that I couldn't stop thinking about you?"

"Not at all love." He said smugly and pulled her lie half on top of him. With her ear to his chest, she could hear the content rumbling in his chest and smiled up at him. "I missed you too."

"A soon as we get your name cleared, I'm taking you to every city I ever visited and there will be nothing but open air. Then we burn this house to the ground."

"Sounds lovely. Where have you visited?"

"Everywhere, the whole world. I have stayed in every city there is. I'm taking you around the world Sirius Black; the first time wasn't as great without you." He let out a chuckle and pulled her on top of him so that she straddled him.

"I distinctly remember you saying something similar about-"

"Don't finish that sentence." She warned.

"Or what?" his eyes glinted dangerously and he held her to him tightly.

She began to try and wriggle free. "You don't want to know." He rolled them over and was settled tightly in the cradle of her thighs and thrust forward to rub against her centre.

"Feel what you do to me?" he growled and feasted on her neck as her head fell back. All thoughts of threats left her as his warm lips nipped and kissed t her soft skin. He bit at her pulse and kissed along the pale scar that ran from the back of her neck all the way down across her chest. When he lifted his face from her neck, she craned up to look at him and smiled. He did what they would do for hours when they were younger – gaze into the other's eyes when they couldn't do much else. Usually it was in the Great Hall or the Library where they would just zone everyone else out and just gaze. No words, no actions just their eyes. The world fell away for it was the most intimate act they could partake in.

He took her hands that were previously fisting the grass as if she was scared to hold him. She was scared that he would disappear of she held him. He kissed her palms and then pinned them above her head with one hand while the other proceeded to pull her wand out of the bun at the top of her head. "You still keep your hair up?"

"Had no one to have it down for." With her wand by her side and her ands pinned down, she could nothing but feel him. His breath at her neck and in her hair; his hand tracing patterns at exposed skin and material covered flesh; the small squeeze and thrust of his hips as he rubbed against her. He kissed her with every button he undid and she sucked on his tongue. He could feel the build up that tell tale fire that only she could light, burning through his insides. The need for oxygen became too great so he took to giving her little pecks along that long scar of hers that he found ended at her ribs.

"How did you get this beauty?"

"You sir, are looking at one of my favourites, if not my favourite scar. I got it somewhere in Spain about ten years ago from Rogue Aurors. They mistook me for an evading Death Eater or supporter or some such."

"They didn't mistake you, did they? They were after you because of me." His voice took on a melancholy turn that she didn't appreciate one bit. She lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"Hey, I always knew you were innocent. That should count for something."

"It's everything."

"I tell you one thing Fuz, life with you is anything but dull – even if it's by association."

"I aim to please." She knew he was trying to sound pacified but he was fooling no one.

"Then please me. I'm burning up here." So he blew on her blouse-less chest and sucked on her now peaking nipples through their laced confines. That was the last straw for her and with all her might, she flipped them over.

"Wha-?" Whatever he was going to ask was forgotten when she ripped his shirt down the middle and bit down hard on his neck. She undulated on his crotch and bounced with every nip she gave his lips.

"Sirius Black I swear to whatever God there is, if you don't..." she moaned as his strong hands caressed he thighs.

"If I don't what? Touch you?"

"Yes..." she gasped.

"Kiss you?"

"Don't stop..." she sighed.

"Screw you into the ground?" he whispered through a smirk.

"Especially that last one!" she growled back and squealed when he pushed back, ripped off her work slacks and underwear. "I have to have you." She growled low into his ear, nipping at his lobe and neck as if she was trying to eat him.

"Love you..."he could barely whisper it when he felt her hands at his jeans and was hardly surprised when she undid them and slid them down his legs without looking.

"Ohhhhhh..." he drove into her and pumped her until the early morning light.

...

That morning, the quartet walked into the kitchen where the wireless was charmed to play The Beatles. Delaine was standing over the cooker frying off a pan full of eggs and Sirius held her from behind and they were swaying and laughing.

"Get off, this'll burn." She laughed when he nibbled on her neck.

"Are you witch or not?"

"I don't know you tell me?" she drawled.

"Hmm, well witch or not, you did some impressive magic last night." He whispered. They whipped round when Vena cleared her thought.

"If you two are quite done." She quirked an eyebrow at her mother's hair hanging lose down her back. Harry and Ron were suppressing the urge to smirk and for some reason hi-five Sirius Black. Hermione kept her face to the floor to hide her blush. She'd had the talk with both her mother and Mrs. Weasely so she knew exactly what kind of 'magic' was being referred to.

"Sirius - that is my aunt you know, hands off." Harry teased.

"Yeah, not to mention my Godmother."

"I'm so glad I have you two to protect my honour." She teased as she set the table.

"Or what's left of it..." Everyone but Delaine thought it was funny that Sirius and Vena mumbled this under their breath at the same time.

"Hey! Be nice. Anyway – breakfast."

As they finished eating, Dumbledore arrived to take his students back to Hogwarts before Umbridge caught wind of their absence. "Well you two seem to be well this morning."

"We got our heads out of our arses long enough to shout and kiss and make up." Said Delaine brightly as Albus chuckled. Sirius, however, for all his boldness, would never think to say 'arse' in front of his old headmaster.

"So – Albus, the next Order meeting?" he said, trying to get over the tension he felt at Delaine's comment.

"In a few weeks, I believe."

Delaine flinched and looked at her wrist noticing the time. "I better get to work." Delaine almost swallowed the mug as she tried to drain the rest of her fruit tea. "See you tonight." She kissed Sirius goodbye and Pecked Albus on the cheek as they left from the Floo in the kitchen.

Again the once escaped prisoner and twice house-bound man was left alone in a house he wanted to be shot of. If it was one thing he hated it was being alone. This house was the beginning of his isolation; ever since his sorting back in first year of Hogwarts, he knew the meaning of the word 'lonely'. The house was always full of family, relatives, acquaintance and servants but the Black heir knew it was better for him to remain in his room when such gatherings occurred.

As luck would have it, this was the one thing that pushed his parents over the edge year after year and until a fight he had with them in the Easter break of his sixth year because of his self imposed exile forced him to move out and run away.

But his holidays weren't all that bad, he thought – Delaine was always there. Sure she was invited only because she was – for lack of a better term – friends with his brother and his cousins that she was next to a permanent fixture at number 12. It was also for this reason that her half-blood status was gracefully never spoken of. She would split every holiday between number 12 and the Potter residence. She was his one constant growing up and he couldn't thank her enough for it. Before third year, he could only see her at the Potters until she started rubbing shoulders with Narcissa and Andromeda – Bella was another thing all together.

Suddenly she was back in the house that they practically grew up in and it was surreal to say the least. The only thing lacking was his brother making cow eyes at her over the dinner table and the Black sisters giggling well into the night over something funny Delaine had happened to say.

Lingering on these thoughts did nothing to ease his sudden melancholy; he was still alone until people started coming home from work for dinner. Sirius figured he could nap or read or both. The thought of a certain black haired beauty of his past and present stopped him thinking about occupying his time with a bottle of Ogden's best and let his memories take over to the first time he'd met Delaine.

_It was the summer after their first year and it was the first time that Sirius would be spending a portion of his summer break with his new best friend James Potter. He was the first to arrive and a few days later Remus and Peter had joined them. They run and play in the fields near the house or lunch in the small town. It was a peaceful few weeks until Delaine arrived._

_James was uneasy one morning and the other Marauders noticed immediately. Dorea and Charlus had told him the week before that his cousin would be staying with them for the rest of the summer and then she'd accompany them to Hogwarts come September. _

"_Mate what's got you in a knot?" asked Sirius over his cereal. Remus and Peter were getting a head start on their holiday homework. _

"_My cousin's coming over."_

"_So? I'm sure he'll be a right laugh."_

"She_ is but I don't think you'll be too happy when I tell you who it is."_

"_Don't tell me it's that Slytherin?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Sad times mate. We'll keep to ourselves then. When is she arriving?"_

"_Tonight." James grimaced._

"_We could always prank her if she bug us?" he suggested brightly._

"_NO!" James exclaimed and Sirius stared at him in shock, "No, she's actually all right – for a Slytherin"_

"_Then what's the problem?"_

" _We were best mates growing up and I was sure she'd be sorted with me. But when she wasn't, I took to avoiding her this year."_

"_And now you're worried she'll be mad at you."_

"_She's like my little sister mate." James confessed guiltily._

"_She'll be fine." _

_After a hearty lunch and finally getting some of their essays out of the way, they helped their newly names 'Aunt Dora' with dinner. The floo sounded and our stepped Delaine with her shrunken luggage. She shook her hair out of the bun she sported and coughed away the soot. Delaine looked around smiled brightly._

"_Uncle Chuck!" she ran and hugged the aging man warmly, smiling brightly. "Where's Aunt Dora?"_

"_In the dining room De. Got everything?" _

"_Yes, but some of it might be coming tomorrow."_

"_Right come on. James is anxious to see you."_

"_I doubt it; he's been avoiding me all year."_

"_I'm sure he didn't mean to."_

"_I guess." Then she bounded to her Aunt as she brought out the soup of the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Dora!"_

"_Hello love! You're just in time for dinner. The boys are out back."_

"_All of them?" asked Delaine as she went to the garden door. _

"_Yes dear. Tell them dinner is ready."_

"_Will do."_

_The garden path was illuminated with little light and she walked past the flower bed that she and her Aunt Dora had planted. And past the swing set that she and her Uncle Chuck would play on with James. Thinking of James, he had his back to her as he was levitating the tire wing they'd made the summer before. She did a run and a jump effectively knocking her cousin to the ground. "JAMES!" she called out, giving him a big hug. "Missed you."_

"_Hey." He greeted her awkwardly._

"_Hi guys." She waved when she helped James up. They stared back at her in shock; they were expecting a surly quiet Slytherin but were instead greeted by a bright young girl that had no problem knocking James to the ground. "Aunt Dora says dinner is ready."_

_When they were all sat round the table, Remus and Peter were in either side of Delaine with Sirius and James forming a united front against the infiltrating Slytherin, all four overcome with the feeling that she'd strike when they'd least suspect. Currently she was in an animated conversation with Remus and Peter about how Professor Slughorn would wear a waistcoat that would change colour according to his mood._

"_No really, it's true, it was bluey-green when he was telling us about when he was a student and as soon as McGonagall passed it went red. Then he blushed and she was flustered for the rest of the day."_

"_So that's why she wasn't handing out any detentions?" Remus laughed in realisation._

_Across the table, Sirius and James were keeping their heads low but eyes and ears open. "Why is she so chirpy?" asked Sirius incredulously. _

"_It's making me nervous." James whispered. _

"_Right kids, we're off, don't stay up too late." Dorea and Charlus left and cleared the table as they did so. As soon as the coast was clear, Delaine whipped out her wand shocking the other four boys into silence; they knew she would turn on them as soon as the adults had left the room. Only Delaine didn't turn the wand on them, instead the transfigured the dinner table in to a smaller, more circular one, lining it with green felt. Then she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket, enlarged it and started shuffling a deck of cards. _

"_Poker or Blackjack Jammy?" she asked with a smirk._

"_I-er..."_

"_You boys thought I was gonna turn on you, right? Understandable but not the case. So poker of blackjack?"_

"_As long as it's the muggle version, I'm game." Piped Sirius._

"_It's always the muggle version." She smiled. The boys, although still weary were eased somewhat._

"_So De, how come you're staying the whole summer?" asked Sirius after the fourth game._

"_Mum and Dad got new jobs at one of the European Ministries but I didn't want to go with them. I'm not just staying for the summer, I'm moving in."_

"_What about Avi and Hera?" Asked James as he took sips from his butter beer. _

"_Who?"asked Remus._

"_My older brother and sister." Explained Delaine. "Avi is working with dad in Switzerland for the summer until they transfer to Spain. Hera just graduated from Beauxbatons and mum wants her to get engaged to some pureblood ponce from Italy. No offence." She added while reshuffling. Sirius was starting to like her more and more._

"_And they let you stay?" asked Peter in awe._

"_Well, not so much as let me as me forcing them to see reason by locking myself into my room until they agreed." She smiled brightly. "And that, gentleman, is a flush."_

"_Listen De, " started James, "I'm sorry for avoiding you this year."_

"_I don't blame you James, I actually expected it as soon as that hat shouted out what it did. Besides, if I had wonderful friends like these," she indicated to the blushing boys at the table, "I would have forgotten all about you too." She teased with a wink. "No hard feelings. Maybe we can all be friends this year. You know, shake up the school; the Gryffindor golden boys friends with a snake."_

"_You're not a snake." Said Peter._

"_Aww thank you Pete." He blushed. _

"_How are my cousins?" asked Sirius uneasily._

"_They're ok, we talk. They particularly like to badmouth you."_

"_Oh. Well, yeah that was bound to happen." he shrugged._

"_I did manage to tell them off for it thought. Something's are acceptable in the name of teasing family, others are just mean."_

"_Thanks." He smiled at her. _

_The summer passed in much the same way and the five quickly became closer. _

...

The lifeless dwelling that acted as a blemish on the skyline of the moor seemed to sway with nothing obstructing the string winds that blew through it. Luckily, several warming charms combated the elements to a satisfactory degree.

The Dark Lord was please; his plans were baring fruit faster than he'd expected. Should be agreeable, he would jump and shout with glee, but Dark Lords didn't do anything of the sort so he showed his pleasure in not ending any lives of his faithful Death Eaters and instead ordered raids on muggles to appease both them and him.

"Luciusss, what knew do you bring?"

"My Lord, if it pleases you, I have _persuaded_ one of number to resume the task that you so graciously bestowed upon them. They have offered their long awaited services to your noble cause."

"Luciusss, my slippery friend... do arrange a meeting with thisss ... _acquaintance_."

A figure slipped out of the shadows and bowed. They kissed the hem of their master's robes and stood to face him. Violet tipped fingers inched out their sleeves to reveal bejewelled fingers.

"My Lord, may I take the liberty and say that you are looking most well. I weep with joy."

"Try your best and refrain from doing so Delaine."

"Of course. First may I make my apologies regarding my _absence _at your glorious resurrection?"

"Yes, why weren't you there?" Voldemort didn't seem interested in her answer as he raised her wand an inch ready to send a _crucio _her way.

"I have a very good reason master. However, it is a surprise. I am bursting to tell you but I remember how you have a dislike for incomplete information." He regarded her for what seemed an age but came to the conclusion that she wasn't lying. He did so dislike waiting, but having his chief strategist alive and well and willing to rejoin their number, he allowed her.

"When will you be ready to offer your explanation for my judgement?"

"After the new year My Lord." Intoned Lucius.

"Quite a time to wait. It had better be worth it Delaine!" he hissed.

"You will not be disappointed. The work you had set me before all that unfortunate business with the boy is next to complete. Sixteen years in the making."

...

The week following the headquarter fire began with a most puzzling sight; the Gryffindor Trio and a Slytherin – in the library – together. The sight got less and less strange as the weekend approached but it still rubbed some people the wrong way – namely a pointy faced blond boy. They were researching what Hermione called the Paternity potion. It had a different name all together but explaining the name was giving everyone one more thing to think about. There just so happened to be several versions of many such potions over many centuries.

"WOW" Ron whistled, "People really didn't know how to keep it in their pants even back then." Naturally this eared him many a giggle and a slight giggling reprimand from Hermione. Vena kept on researching after the trio departed for their DA meeting. When the coast was clear, she pulled out some parchment and wrote a note to Sirius. She hand t written to him since the week before the fire and was glad to finally have to some time to do so.

_Snuffles,_

_Hoping you and the Kennel are well. Missing you and Wings a lot. Will see you for the break._

_Talk to boy wonder for me please, he's not sleeping so well and won't listen to reason that he needs rest. He of pointed nose is bearable but I fear I am at my wits end – I have news regarding him that will come to light soon._

_The toad hasn't been idle – there are now more walls and very little gates. Classes are fine, the ones in the evening more so – so I've been told. _

_Give Wings my love. _

_Tell Kreature I said Hi_

_And to you, thanks for writing to me, your letters are keeping me sane. Your pups will be so lucky one day. _

_Vena. _

...

Draco watched them leave the library after one of their study sessions; it still eluded him how Vena could stand to be so near them all the time. Potter and Weasel were dim at the best of times at least Granger could hold a decent conversation. Draco found that she could quite a few things decently – like those curves...

He shook his head and made a beeline for the now empty seats where Vena was finishing up a letter. He read _Snuffles_ upside down. It wasn't a very long letter, so probably not family. Maybe a boyfriend? No she didn't seem the type to get romantically involved. Just a friend perhaps.

"Hey."

Vena folded the letter and put away, "Afternoon." She greeted. "Actually, it's good you're here, I need a word."

"Ok." He sat down slowly as if he needed to spring at any moment and escape.

"Calm down, it's nothing bad." He relaxed and she felt sure that he trusted just her words. "I wanted your advice."

"On?"

"Well, you're aware of the extracurricular activities of our parent's right?"

"Yeah."

"How do you cope? You seem so...together. As un-Slytherin as it sounds – I need help." He stared at her in disbelief; not only was it un-Slytherin like to be so open and honest to ask for help, but to do it in front of him made him feel something. He couldn't name it – but he like that she needed him. It was strange – Draco Malfoy liked being needed. But that aside, he now had a decision to make: help her or not help her.

If he helped her then maybe Granger might notice him. She and Vena were friends after a fashion.

If he didn't help her, then not only would Granger not notice because there would be nothing to notice but also, Vena would then talk o no one. That caused a feeling of unease. Draco Malfoy didn't like unease.

She was also his friend after all, it went beyond what his father had asked him to do; Vena had made him like her and be her friend genuinely. But that meant that he was likable. An interesting development indeed.

"Lets go for a walk. You can post that letter and, well you can post that letter first."

"Thank you Draco," she got up and did something that gave him pause; she hugged him. "Thank you so much." They walked to the owlry playfully bumping shoulders. She posted her letter to Sirius.

As the owl grew into a spec on the horizon, Draco offered her his arm like the gentleman he was raised to be. She took his arm graciously enough, but stiffened, making sure that he didn't notice. There was no point getting too attached; subtlety was required. If he proved useful then a friendship and actual friendship would be established – but not before. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I-I," she let out a heavy sigh, "I don't agree with what is happening. I don't think I ever have. Mum is not at all happy with me. She thought that my friendship with you and your family would sort me out but I still feel the same."

"Feel the same about?"

"The killing. All that death. I don't understand it. Maybe if it was justified then maybe, but in both instances, there was never any justification."

This was the moment that Draco Malfoy battled with what he was taught and what he thought. He was never taught how to think, he was told what to think. He spent the majority of his years at school around all kinds of people and found his perceptions challenged on a daily basis. But to admit that his family teachings were false would be disloyal. Family loyalty was important. His father's approval was important. It was an impossible situation. "I know I've put you on the spot like this Draco, I'm sorry."

"No it's not that. I was wondering what hasn't been justified?"

"This man – if you can call him that – their master, I get his point, I really do, but there have been too many mistakes."

"Meaning?"

"All the killings Draco."

"He's only killing Mudbl- muggleborns and traitors."

"But that's my point, if you were to make a list of everyone he's killed or has had killed, the lists of the muggleborns and purebloods would so close they'd be equal. Ironic, no?"

"I see." This was new information and if it was true then the implications would destroy his war effort.

"Don't you see, there is no justification? If he was only killing the groups he claims to be killing then at least he'd be telling the truth but really he's just killing those that don't agree with him – including the very purebloods he claims to be killing in the name of."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm asking you to see beyond what we've been taught all our lives."

"NO." And once again, his insecurities surfaced. "You're telling me to denounce everything about my family, my history, our culture."

"You claim to be a pureblood Draco-"

"I am a pureblood!" He stood proudly.

"Yes, the answer me this – Do purebloods bow to anyone?"

"Never!"

"Then why does your father kneel at the feet of a half mad, twice damned monster that will kill without the slightest hesitation?" she spat. "How much of your inheritance had been squandered on this most noble work, do you think? How much do you think you will have to give up when you are told to join the ranks?"

"My father doesn't kneel."

"Have you ever been to any of the gatherings?"

"No." He said in a small voice.

"Well I have. It was by accident but I've been." She was lying of course, "He makes people kneel and cower. All these men of reputable families get down on their knees vowing their continuing service like common back-alley whores." He flinched; this was a revelation. He thought he could boast having a father that was part of the inner circle, but here, stood before him, a girl not much older than him, describing a gathering that his father had never told him about.

"It won't happen to me." He proclaimed assuredly.

"No? Do you know when his first band of followers was persuaded to join him?"

"When?"

"When they walked the same floors, slept in the same dorms, ate in the same hall as their master. He has no qualms using – sorry, no, _recruiting _– underage, under qualified children. It was the same for your father's and my mum's generation. It will be the same for ours. It won't just be you either – me and everyone in sitting in our common room right now. Children. The more I think about it, it sounds less and less like noble work."

"You didn't really want my help did you?"

"Yes I did. Listen to me Draco, my wonder boy cousin may be trying to save the world, but what happens after the clean up?"

"You want me to help _Potter_?" he spat.

"Will you listen? It will be the children of the followers that will be prejudiced against. Just like muggleborns before us. You, me, our friends will be asked all the time who our parents are, only to be gawked at in disgust and dismissed. Malfoys do the sneering, they are not sneered at!" He couldn't help but agree.

"You think he'll win?"

"I know it. Just look at the facts: Harry has come out on top every single time he's come up against the Dark Lord. Every single time. Those are betting odds. This is a man who has killed entire families – albeit muggles – but also groups of fully trained Auror's but he can't kill one single boy even though he's underage and not even fighting with the Dark Arts. It all indicated to Harry winning."

"What are you actually telling me to do?"

"For the last time Draco, I'm not telling you to do anything. I am not your master, I am your friend. I am asking you, asking for your help."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, for a Malfoy, I thought the subtleties of language wouldn't be lost on you." She smirked.

"Nice smirk, come on, out with it."

"I am offering you a choice Draco, something not afforded to tattooed lackeys."

"A choice."

"Yes."

"What so I have to do?"

"I need your help persuading our peers. After all, it's their parents that were involved as well. It may be too late to save our elders, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Appeal to their Slytherin sensibilities; tell them that the only way to come out on top s to save themselves and their futures is to let go of their parents."

"It won't work."

"Think about it. However many years from now when judgements are being made, people will not see the children of Death Eaters but the children of Death Eaters that supported Harry Potter."

"That will not appeal to their Slytherin sensibilities." He deadpanned.

"No, maybe not. But if you get them to think of it this way – the world will see these supporters of Harry Potter and how they are trying to save their parents. That is a very big mark in our favour."

"With scar head stepping up to help us because he'll owe us." The realisation hit him, "It's brilliant."

"Exactly, no one will bat an eye if Harry Potter takes the stand and defends the actions of Death Eaters – to a reasonable extent - in thanks to their children."

"Appeal to their Slytherin sensibilities so Potter will apply his Gryffindor pride. You're a genius. We'll be a celebrated generation."

"Exactly, and what's more, our parents will owe life debts to their children." this idea appealed to him greatly; the proud Lucius Malfoy in debt to his son...it sounded beautiful.

"Potter just has to win now."

"And the unfortunate task of making sure he doesn't hurt himself falls to Slytherin House – discreetly of course." She added with a smirk. "Of course this'll work as a personal gain for you as well."

"How so?"

"Your gallant efforts will definitely appeal to a certain frizzy haired muggleborns witch you happen to be quite fond of."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" Vena laughed, "You sneaking covert – well attempted covert - glances at my charms partner is nothing is it?" she teased.

"Not at all." He said haughtily as his lips curled to a very self satisfied smile.

...

Lucius aparated Delaine back to the Manor via side-along. He was smirking and looking terribly smug all the while she was settling in to the parlour. It hadn't changed much since the last time was here all those years ago yet it was unsettling.

"My, my, my Delaine Nero. How long has it been?" he asked as he took off his leather gloves and took a seat opposite her.

"More time than friends should spend apart. How are you, the family?"

"Fine, fine. Draco is doing very well."

"My, I haven't met him yet, have I?"

"No... Why is that?"

"I was unfortunately ambushed in Spain on assignment and was incapacitated for quite a while. Of course then Halloween happened and I saw no reason for me to return."

"Oh my how rude of me. May I offer refreshments?"

"That lovely cordial that you used to keep aside for me would be most welcome Luc." For whatever reason, he warmed and relaxed at the use of his old nickname.

"Naturally, Crank!" a subdued crack in the air showed a bowing little elf with short ears.

"Master called Crank sir?"

"The Flower Cordial." With a dismissive wave of Lucius' hand and Crank flashed away.

"What happened to Dobby?" She raised an eyebrow when Lucius flinched. Of course she already knew that Harry had freed the elf in his second year but it didn't make it any less fun to mess with him. Two glasses of cordial were placed on the small table between them.

"That blasted elf was freed." He ground out.

"Oh yes I heard about that." She said revelling in a sip she had just taken, "This is very good," she placed it back on to the table as if she hadn't picked it up. "That fiasco with the diary was very irresponsible Luc."

"I do not need reminding." He hissed. "How do you even know?"

His question was met with a knowing smile that he brushed off, "Where's Cissy?"

"Should I know?"

"That's how it is, is it?" she smirked.

"And what of you? Do not yet have another half that you need to keep tabs on?"

"After Regulus my heart just wasn't in it anymore."

"You heard what happened to him, yes?"

"Unavoidable I suppose."

"Tell me," he leaned forward, "Who was that young lady with you on the platform at the start of term?"

"That would be Reggie's young one. Mind you, she's not so young anymore." She took another sip. "They grow so quickly." She added wistfully. "We named her Vena just before he... well."

"She must be about Draco's age no?"

"Hmm, give or take a few months."

"A shame he's already promised to the Parkinson girl."

"Good thing too, nothing against Draco I'm sure he's a dear, but they would be second cousins. We do not need another Walburga and Orion on our hands."

"True. Very true." He grimaces at the mention of his in-laws. "Is she promised to anyone? I could make inquiries on your behalf?"

"Oh no, not yet. I'll let her choose."

"My aren't you the free thinker, I see that much hasn't changed."

"As if I would ever let that change, Luc." She drained her glass, "That was still as good as it was."

"Now, the reason I actually called you here."

"Hold on just one second – the Luc I know would never be so straight forward." After an intense staring session they both burst out laughing.

"With you, I think I'm allowed, I know how much you dislike preamble."

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you come when summoned all those months ago?"

"Vena was ill. We were in the Med, I couldn't come lest I be found and then there would be no one to care for her."

"He'll not like it."

"Just you wait till you hear how I spin it." She quipped smugly.

"You sound far too confident." He narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a mother. I can do anything. Well, Luc, this has been fun, we'll do it again sometime but I really have to get back to work. I'm afraid my supervisor status can only get me so many hours off."

"Expect an invitation to Cissa's Christmas ball sometime soon."

"Give her my regards." She fastened her cloak, pecked him on the cheek and flooed to the ministry.

...

An owl at the window pulled Sirius out of his thoughts and it warmed his heart to read and re-read his note from Vena. Kennel indeed. Yes the house was kennel but it ceased being the dog house as soon as he and Delaine made up. It was notes like these that made him wish so desperately that Vena was his. That she was something that he had had a hand in making and raising. He felt very much the same about Harry but his imprisonment that much of life had been robbed from him. It hurt every time she wrote to him or Delaine told him stories of her childhood. He'd missed out on becoming the father and husband that Delaine had inspired him to be when they were living together. He was amazed he hadn't turned bitter by it all.

Just the other day he'd found dome old pictures and his old Quidditch jersey, the keys to her old house and her clothes. Everything was old. They had nothing new. Yes times had changed, but it was still a love in the midst of a war. He couldn't tell if what he was thinking about was reflection of recent events or the dredged up memories of the first conflict. It was maddening because he couldn't figure out if he was experiencing this confusion because of his isolation or because Azkaban had really addled his mind. But in spite of it all – he had a committed and loving support group, a godson that tried his very best to understand and a long standing fiancée who still saw him the way he saw himself; a man, broken or otherwise, but a man none the less.

Sometime that evening, Delaine finally came home and he pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I take you miss me?" she asked, laughing and surprised but quickly sobered when his shoulders began to shake. He was crying into her hair – she'd taken to leaving it down when she came home to him. "Shh, it's alright, everything will be alright. I'm here, Sirius, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She cooed and stroked his hair as they collapsed by the hearth in the library. "I'm right here, Fuz, let it all out, I'm right here." He looked up and she wiped his tears and kissed his eyes. "Evening." She greeted.

"Hi." He croaked.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Ok." He kissed her hello and laid his head in her lap. "I missed you too." She said after a while.

"I'm sorry; I should have been there for you."

"I'm the one who left Sirius."

"Yeah, but I let you."

"And what makes you think you could have stopped me, Mr Black?" she smirked down at him.

"I could have stopped you, I just knew better."

"I always did like intelligent men."

"Then what on earth are you doing with him?" sneered a voice in the corner.

"Phineas there's no need to be rude, I thought you liked us." Said the silky but firm voice that only Delaine could muster.

"You, I tolerate, but he," the portrait pointed, "-is another matter entirely – crying on the floor like woman; hardly conductive to the name of Black."

"I think Dumbledore could use your invaluable company far better than we." He harrumphed away with his nose in the air. "Tell Vena we said hi!" She looked back down at the gorgeous man in her lap, "What's his problem?"

"Arthritis?"

"Hey, remember the last time were in here?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and looked around and seemed to blush, but in the dark evening light, she couldn't be sure. "Oh yeah, I remember. This library is in several memory banks." He winked.

"Pervert."

"Kept the Dementors away."

"And your sheets worse for wear."

"A bit."

"So Mr Black, what else have you got in your wank bank?"

"Hardly language becoming of a lady."

"You're hardly becoming of a lady." She teased.

"That may be because I'm not a lady." He said matter-of-factly.

"Prove it." So he pulled her down with a kiss. Funnily enough, just like she had done to him the last time they were in this room.

_The pair were giggling and trying not to brake or bump into the many vases that adorned the Black House Library. They'd had a few shots of Ogden's and took to slow dancing to silence on the rug. She'd surprised him when she'd shown up for the Easter holidays of their sixth year. _

"_Why'd you really come? I know Reggie didn't invite you."_

"_I could go back if you want."_

"_No, stay. I missed you."_

"_I missed you too."_

"_You look down, had something happened?"_

"_After we go back, I'm never setting foot into this house ever again."_

"_You're running away?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Have you packed?" he was stunned into silence; he was sure she'd tell him that he was making a mistake and that he should not leave his family because of a few spats. But this was Delaine, and she wasn't like everyone else, so her reaction would hardly fir the norm._

"_You not mad?"_

"_I was actually waiting for you come to this decision" he looked at her disbelieving. "What do expect, I have been in his house when you and your parents have fought remember?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I hope you weren't expecting me to validate your doubts. I think this'll be good for everyone involved. Your parents might have a chance to miss you and you can finally get a breather from them."_

"_Where have you been all my life?" he asked in awe._

"_Right under your nose."_

"_I love you." His face broke out into a grin."I love you."_

"_I love you too." They stared into one another for the longest time until she broke the silence. "You gonna kiss me or what?" _

_He did more than kiss her that night; it was the first time they'd had sex. He would always stop them from going too far in school, or at the Potter's. He reasoned it was because he wanted their time together to be special, that she wasn't just another girl to time. As frustrated as she was, she was also willing to wait, not wanting him to be just another boy. _

_It was slow and tender; he was being so soft with her. His hands stoked and ghosted over her heated skin and he relished in her quick pants and harsh gasps. _

"_I'm going to make love you."_

"_I want you to."_

_She steered them in front of the furry hearth rug in front of the fire place and kissed him soundly on the lips. Her slight nibbles on his lips made him gasp and she took great pleasure in dominating his mouth. _

_His finger tips ghosted over her face, down over the buttons of her blouse, undoing them as he went lower still over her thigh, down her calf. He pulled her knew up wrap around his back as he ground sensuously into her core. Her tight little furnace was flush against his and he thanked all the deities that she's worn a skirt. _

"_Oh." she gasped as she felt his steely arousal pressing into her."My, is that for me?"_

"_I'm all yours." She ran her hands over the skin of his back and pulled off his t-shirt in the process. Threading her fingers through his silken locks and pushed him to her bare breasts. He thanked the dubieties all over again because she wore no bra. Getting the hint, he feasted on her creamy mounds, biting on her puffy nipples. He smirked against her skin when she let out a breathy moan. _

_One hand stayed latched into his hair, the other reached down and undid his jeans as she slipped her toes into the belt loos and pulled them down to his ankles. He kicked them off and relived her of her skirt. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"_

"_You may have mentioned it." She teased, panting. Kissing his way down her chest and across her stomach and down to her thighs, he pulled her scrap of underwear of with his teeth. She writhed at the feel of his breath on her heated skin._

"_Sirius, I want you." She growled. "I want you inside me!" she ordered. _

"_Demanding little minx, you are."_

"_Are you in the least bit surprised?"_

"_No, it's quite the turn on."_

"_I think I can see just how turned on you are." She smirked as she thrust onto his erection._

"_I want to taste you." _

"_Then taste me." He lowered his face to her dripping sex, never leaving her gaze, he stared into her eyes over her mound, her breasts and over her lips. He inhaled her musky scent made her scream as he such onto her little nub of nerves. Dipping his tongue and fingers into her core made her jump and buck into him as he made her come. In the last waves of her orgasm, he thrust into her and revelled in the feel of her enveloping him._

The feel of her riding him on the rug right now in front the fireplace just like when they were sixteen was added to by the memory. But all thought left his mind when she slumped forward in an almighty climax when he bucked into her from the floor as his own orgasm over took him.

"You know, Sirius, I'm really not the kind of woman to ride a man before he's taken me to dinner."

"I cooked. It's ready when you're hungry."

"Then I have no problem with you greeting me home from work like that. In fact do that all the time." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that led up to the Christmas holidays had many things happen. For one, headquarters was bathed in a contented silence. Its two occupants were drowning in domestic bliss and it wasn't as sickening as they had thought. Seeing as they had James and Lilly as a point of reference, they held to the thought that if they started to call each other 'dear', the other was well within their right to hex the other to their senses. But they were set as others were still placing their pieces.

The illustrious Professor Dumbledore had gone back to ignoring Harry's existence as soon as they had stepped out of the floo November first. It went without saying that he spun lies and such to get Umbridge off his back which unfortunately had her doubling her sights on Potter and co. They, however were armed with a map so unique that she had no chance of ever apprehending them.

Vena and Draco were taking the smallest of steps when dealing with their house mates and understandably so; they thought that the Malfoy heir was trying to gain a higher esteem in the haunting red eyes of the Dark Lord. If only they knew...

So it fell to the brightest witch of her age to once again to grace the girls bathroom and yet another illegal potion as the boy who lived and his best friend trained for the upcoming quidditch match against Slytherin. She wiped the sweat form her brow and added the final ingredient and allowed the contents of the cauldron to cool. Now came the tricky part, blowing a stray curl from her face, she tipped the contents into three separate vials. As a control, Vena had collected her mother's hair as well as Sirius'. Being her mother, Delaine's hair would turn the white potion a vibrant red. If he was her father then Sirius' wavy strand would turn the frothy liquid a pure blue. Vena's hair would occupy the third vial and be kept its to neutral white until those of her possible parents were added to the third. A reaction of white to purple would be expected. And like all potions that consisted of illegal ingredients, needed to be brewed on full moon and half moon nights could only be completed when the child was in tune with said lunar body. As Vena was female, it meant that she could only test the potion when she was the most fertile in her cycle. Hermione decided that the boys didn't need to know this little footnote. it wasn't all bad though; if Vena had been a boy then he could only test the potion on the night of the new moon, naked and waist deep in a natural body of water. She doubted the giant squid would no doubt wonder why someone suddenly wanted to compare tentacles with him...

...

It was the morning of the match and as Harry had trouble keeping his breakfast down, Ron couldn't keep his in his mouth when he saw Luna come over in what had to be either the best or worst hat he'd ever seen - then it roared.

"Hiya Luna." mumbled Harry.

"Good luck today boys." she said airily as she sat between Ginny and Hermione.

Across the hall, Draco was anything other than nervous, having a hearty breakfast with his new friend - his only if he was honest seeing as the rest of the house was still wary of its new addition.

"I know its a lion but I love that hat!" Vena said in awe.

"What's so great about it?"

"Everything."

"You're going to cheer for the family then?"

"To be perfectly honest - don't look at me like that Draco, people can be honest - I've never seen a match before so I guess I'll be cheering for whoever has the waffle at the time."

"Quaffle!It's called a quaffle." he scrubbed his face roughly with his hands and glared at her for that bit of blasphemy. "Say it with me - Quaffle."

"Yes, yes all right - quaffle."

"So you'll cheer for me?" he ventured?

"Will you be holding the quaffle?"

"I catch the snitch."

"I know what that is - that's that tiny golden one, yes?"

"Yes, and the beaters keep the bludgers out of my way."

"Bludgers hurt right?"

"Very."

"Don't get hit please." He calmed down at that remark.

Breakfast was wrapping up in the Great Hall when two very unexpected guest happened to walk through the doors. Both Harry and Ron had to resist the urge to run and embrace as well as tossing whatever food they had managed to eat. Delaine had entered with Lucius of all people.

Blaise's jaw made firm contact with the floor and his elbow slipped from the table top when he looked up. Nudging Draco, he also caught the rest of the hall looking at the pair walking arm in arm and laughing. Dumbledore didn't look happy at all.

"Hey Draco, who is that and where can I get one?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"Because that is one hell of a WILF your dad's got, praise Merlin!"

"Blaise, kindly desist before you make a massive arse of yourself."

"What's it to you Nero?" Those within hearing distance had swivelled to hear the nicest snake of the school raise her voice with bated breathe. But they never got the chance when Delaine called Vena and she answered with a smirk.

"Hi mum."

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No idea Harry. It must be Order or Ministry related of she'd willing to touch Malfoy senior."

"Yeah, that must be it."

"I think she may have used that as an excuse to see the two of you play." said Hermione smiling. The thought that his aunt would risk any and all contagions from Malfoy just to see him play suddenly made him very hungry.

Severus had walked down form the head table when he was them enter the hall and shook Lucius' hand and was sufficiently ruffled when De embraced him. Minerva couldn't suppress her amusement; Blaise almost passed out gasping something about Snape being a lucky bastard.

"What are you doing here mum?"

"I wanted to see Draco play. I haven't seen him since he was playing hide and seek with his mother's kidneys." she grinned when Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Must you?"

"Yes, now introduce us before I hug the boy silly."

"You and your infernal hugs... Draco." The boy rose as he was raised and saw the glint of approval in his father's eyes. "This is an old schoolmate of mine and Miss Nero's mother, The Lady Nero. Delaine, Draco - my son and heir."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance My Lady, your daughter has said much of you." He waited for her to extend her hand so that he might bow and kiss it but it never came. Instead he was enveloped in the tightest hug he'd ever received - even from Vena, and she squeezed.

"Oh he's just like you Luc, I couldn't be prouder." Severus was struggling to keep a straight face. "I dear, I've messed up his hair." Draco thought he'd die of shock; not even his mother had touched him so much and she was affectionate one. This woman was friends with the surliest men on the planet! Draco wondered if she greeted the Dark Lord with hugs and kisses when she saw him. But his thought was cut short when Lucius was laughing - _in public -_ because of something Vena had said.

"She's as charming as you were at that age, De."

_De. De? DE? His father uses nicknames?! Who are these Nero's? _

"What do you mean, her age Luc? I'm still that charming." she joked.

_Luc?! _Draco thought he might faint.

The hall was emptying and Ron and Harry were back to trying not to throw up.

...

Lucius wasn't as happy as when he'd entered the school as when he'd left after talking Draco's ear off for getting into a fist fight of all the undignified things. He was even more mortified at the fact that Vena had been hit in the struggle trying to separate her cousins. Umbrige had confiscated brooms - the Gryfindor sides only, naturally. Severus had pulled Vena aside and fixed her broken nose as Delaine had tried her very best to calm Lucius down.

when all the excitement had died down, De met with with Vena in the headmaster's office. Phineas has decided to grace them with his presence.

"Before you say anything-"

"Delaine, this is my office and I have not invited you to speak. This is my school and I have not invited you in. Before you say anything, I suggest you apologise."

"I am sorry Albus, but he cornered me this morning in the Ministers office asking me if I was attending the match later. What was I to say? I had no time to warn ahead, to any of you."

"Harry and Ron aren't happy mum."

"I know, I know. But the situation was such."

"What's done is done." he sighed tiredly, letting all his years show in his eyes. "Very well, we'll have next week's meeting today seeing as we are all here. Vena?" De couldn't help but smile when Vena had sat a little straighter nodding to her thrice great grandfather's portrait.

"Draco has agreed to my plan. We are making some head way. He says that we'll be able to get everyone who will be useful at his mother's Christmas ball where he's asked to be my escort - as friends." she added quickly, looking towards De. "He thinks that we will be able to do what we've set out to do if we do it right. Of course I've let him think that he's thought it up himself but it's tiresome as he's on the uptake."

"He's a Malfoy sweet, patients you'll need in abundance."

"I know, but he's being just that tad too much hesitant. I know this is life or death and we should exercise caution, but the same could be said for not acting fast enough. He's already said that there will be something happening this Christmas and January."

"This is something that I can also attest to. Severus will be my escort to Narcissa's ball and January's plans have not been made known to me. I suppose they will at that meeting in a few weeks time, which incidental is the same evening as the ball. Severus, Vena and I will get ready at headquarters, have the meeting and depart for the Manor."

Dumbledore had been silent up until now as the other heads had nodded or discussed amongst themselves, until one had decided to speak with the living.

"Headmaster, may I suggest that that you send someone that will be able to report to you during the evening as I do not see these two lovely ladies sending patroni to you every half an hour." De felt quite fond of Phineas at that moment.

"Splendid Phineas." The other heads had started applauding him, leaving him smirking in his frame.

"You know old man, if you were alive, I'd hug you."

"I'm spared then."

"Not quite." Dumbledore transfigured a his pocket watch into a large ornate locket that opened up. He performed what looked like very complicated magic and right before their eyes he copied the old headmaster's portrait into the locket. Vena gasped when she was told to put it on, thinking that it was going to her mum.

"But, why?"

"Because Severus will be with me all night, you will probably be led off with the other children and gramps here will need to know if you're alright."

When Albus nodded gravely, Vena felt affection swelling and walked round the desk and pulled him into a loving hug.

"I promise I'll be safe gramps."

"Thank you dear."


End file.
